


This house no longer feels like home

by lokatiemidze



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Angst, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Panic Attacks, Past, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, a lot of fluff, adopted zayn and liam, alpha/omega embrace, anger issues, scared, will add some more tegs later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Li…they want to take Li away from me…Love him…Don’t want to be alone … Alpha help…” Zayn cried out silently <br/>“Where is he?” Harry finally asked<br/>“Outside… I ran away…. Help me right?” he hiccuped and looked at him with teary eyes<br/>“Then let’s go get him” <br/>-<br/>Alpha named Harry gone trough a harsh life with omega that betrayed and used him. His beloved home started to fall apart and become place that he hated the most. It didn't feel like home anymore. That made him hate and despise every omega being. But what should he do about crying omega Zayn, asking Harry to help him from his abusive foster family and make Liam come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> 'kay I did as much research as I could about alpha/omega and here we are. Its my first fic using omegaverse and 1D. So please don't be too harsh on me (Also English isn't my first language so sorry for mistakes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited with little changes

  

**All I want is nothing more**  
To hear you knocking at my door  
'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I'm sure…./Kodaline- all I want/

Harry opened the bedroom door and peeked in silently, not wanting to scare little omegas. They both were curled up in bed and sleeping soundly. Liam was little spooning Zayn and holding him tight like someone would come and break them apart. Zayn in response was holding his arm tightly to his chest and snoring sweetly. Their ripped and dirty clothes were hidden with green soft blanket and their bodies didn’t look so much tortured anymore.

Harry sighed and closed the door silently, knowing that he had to wake them up later. He also knew that grumpy omegas would be too hard to deal with in the early morning. He was even cursing himself for keeping them here and doing all those things that he hated the most. But thought of  “ If those omegas where mine… Maybe I would even enjoy it? “ Didn’t leave his mind and it made him even more irritated and angry.

Everything that was happening now was new to him and strange. He didn’t touch or even look at omegas for months and now, he is here glancing at two adorable boys cuddling together. It was nice and weird show to him at the same time.  

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door loudly as if he didn’t peek in minutes ago and stared at the boys.

“Guys you need to wake up and go to school!” Harry tried to say it as nicely, trying  not to startle them but his  attempt was in vain because in answer he still heard cursing sounds from the room. It made him feel sad and unworthy because he couldn’t even wake omegas normally. His Alpha side was whining wanting to make up for his mistake. Though, Harry didn’t let himself do it. He walked in the kitchen and sat on the empty chair in front of other omegas’ seats.

Now he started to wonder how he came to this…

Just yesterday, he came to his new apartment and then heard hard knocking at the door. If he wouldn’t have opened that door and let the woman with those omegas come in, now he wouldn’t be waiting for grumpy omegas to come down and eat.

-

_Yesterday…_

_Harry went to open the door curiously, wanting to know who was knocking so loudly on his door. It was quiet weird for him knowing that he didn’t have any friend and no one visited him for months. But to calm his nerves down, he thought that probably it was his neighbor. When he finally opened it, he was pushed backwards by some woman while she dragging two omegas with her. They came in without permission and even closed the door without looking at the Alpha._

_“_ _I work in the police and right now I need your living room to talk to those two boys about a crime that just happened in the neighborhood” She stated and sat on the sofa. Again without any permission!_

_“I’m sorry but that’s just rude!”  Harry wasn’t aggressive as other alphas were so he just complained to the beta woman and showed that he wasn’t pleased with their presence._

_“Well sorry, but that won’t stop me from doing my work. Now please don’t interference us” She said without feeling sorry at all and looked at two omegas, completely ignoring the fact that she just disrespected an alpha._

_Now that Harry took notice of omegas, he could feel how scared they were. Shaking and glancing at each other. Not letting each other hands go. Tall boy had unbelievable beautiful eyes. It reminded alpha of baby’s cute sulking eyes. His hair was short but had little curls in the end and Harry started to wondered how omega’s curly hair felt. Was it as soft as his own or smelled differently. He wanted to come close, touch and test it in his big hands. Omega’s little button nose was hiding in other’s neck and his little plump lips were rubbing at each other nervously. He was like a teddy bear that Harry had while still being young._

_Other omega wasn’t as much different. He was shorter and had long raven hair that made his face look little scary. But his chocolate eyes still made him look little and needy. Omega’s cheekbones were sharp but his whole face looked like it was sculptured by professional. His tanned skin was covered in ripped, dirty clothes, though it couldn’t hide his beautifulness._

_Harry couldn’t understand why were they shaking or being scared. Who could want to hurt those cute boys who definitely wouldn’t hurt a fly?  He had this weird urge to go and hug them both, but as she said, he shouldn’t interference and… Just when did Harry care about omegas?_

_“You need to tell me what exactly happened, so we can get them into jail and find a new house for you two,” Beta said with strict voice and Harry could tell that omegas were getting more scared by the minutes._

_“We… D-don’t…” The tall boy tried to say something but she cut him off saying “You know everything! If you won’t talk we won’t know what really happened! They abused you didn’t they?”_

_Boy jolted at that hide his face in tanned omegas neck again and grabbed his torso tight. Black haired boy hugged him back and made a scary face to show how angry he was at the woman for making his friend sad._

_Just now Harry could see boy’s hand bleeding but to him only raven headed boy was looking abused not the other tall one. So he was guessing black haired boy was the one protecting other from hurting._

_His veins were showing with anger and he was about to start fuming. Alpha’s face got red and turned around not to lose his control. Yes he hated omegas in general but he couldn’t take seeing them hurt. With those cute eyes, baby face…It was unbearable for him!_

_“We don’t have so much time! We need to talk about it!” she kept being harsh to them and made Harry snap_

_“I’m sorry but you are making them feel more scared! You went in without permission and now you are torturing them even more! Maybe I should call a police and they should get you in jail instead? “ He said with his alpha voice_

_Woman frowned at that with discomfort. Clearly knowing that, if she pushed it, it wouldn’t end well.  “Boy you don’t know anything” She said and avoided his gaze._

_“Maybe, but I can feel them being scared!” Alpha repeated himself_

_“So why don’t you try calming them down?” she suggested_

_“I won’t “Harry frowned and looked away. He would never want to touch omegas after his past. He would never try loving or trusting them again. He would not!_

_“You see? You feels disgusted while looking at them and don’t want to touch them!” she said like she knew everything and by saying that made omegas cry silently. Even if they didn’t know the alpha, hearing that he was disgusted by them made boys feel even worse._

_Harry flinched when he felt omegas feelings being even worse so he stood up._

_“I think it’s time for you to leave,” he said with gritted teeth._

_“I was just planning to do so,” she said agitatedly and glanced at omegas “come on let’s go!”_

_Omegas didn’t move at all and kept hugging each other while eyes remaining closed. They just wanted to be in peace. Not to talk or listen. Just sleep while hugging each other and feeling safe. But that woman didn’t understand at all._

_“I said lets go” she said loudly_

_“Why don’t you let they stay here for a while and calm down?” Harry suggested without thinking. He just couldn’t keep looking at the scared omegas._

_“Are you serious?” She asked shocked._

_“Yes! I won’t touch them! I…kind of have issues with omegas anyway… and they can bath or eat. Whatever they want to keep safe. And you can then come with_ _Psychologist who will talk to them more friendly than you do “ he said with cocked eyebrows._

_“…alright” she said ignoring his last words and left the house. Harry could tell that beta didn’t care about omegas that much. She was just doing her boring job and wanted to end it fast._

_But…What should he do now? Omegas shaking like leaves…_

_“Um…The bedroom is there, so if you both would like to sleep, please help yourself… I’m not gonna do anything so don’t feel scared okay?” he tried to act as friendly as he could. It has been a long tem since he talked to omegas so he was really trying his best._

_Hearing his words, black haired boy eyed him and said quietly “ We…want to sleep…the bedroom sounds good… don’t come close or touch us…”he said as much harsh as he could but his voice was still shaking_

_“As you like! I wouldn’t touch you, I don’t like omegas and I don’t feel any need to touch you both” He reasoned himself again and felt slightly proud that they stopped shaking a little._

_Two omegas stood up instantly and went in the room, which Alpha showed them..._

_Now that Alpha was alone, he started to regret his choice. Like he said, he hated omegas so them being here wasn’t as pleasing to him as it was before. His caring for them meant that his alpha side, still craved omegas touch and attention. Even thought ideas of it made Harry cringe.  Anyway omegas would live in the end of the day so it wouldn’t be a big problem for him._

_-_

_After 3 hours, beta came back with another omega woman. She looked nice with her bright smile and sweet voice._

_“Hello I’m Rachel,_ _Psychologist. I work in adoption agency. I would like to see our cute omegas” she said while looking around the house_

_“Yeah, sure…They are in this room. Probably sleeping…” Harry said and pointed at the room, thinking that they would leave too soon._

_“Oh you made them sleep? Such a good daddy “beta joked, knowing that  Harry wouldn’t be pleased._

_Alpha just glared at her as  Psychologist scolded the women for making him angry. Then she went in the room and after a minute, alpha could hear omega’s voice shouting and her. He ran to the room as raven haired boy cried  “DON’T TOUCH HIM, YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!”  stood in front of the tall omega, who was still rubbing his sleepy eyes._

_“Zayn don’t say bad words” Rachel said with uneasy face and tried to calm him down but omega was having non of it._

_“What do you want from us?” he hissed at her and glanced at Harry warningly too._

_“Nothing that would hurt you. I’m really sorry for touching you. I should have waken you up by my voice… please calm down, I need to talk with you  and Liam  and then we will take you to our center and after some time a nice family will take care of you”_

_Zayn seemed to calm down and hugged the tall boy tightly. Whispering quietly that they both would be safe and sound. He promised that they would. And Harry could tell that he meant it._

_For alphas pleasant he learnt omegas’ names. The angry one was Zayn and tall one Liam. Cute couple he could tell…_

_“ Can we have a minute please?” She asked Harry and beta to leave the room. It was obvious that they didn’t wanted to but still did as they were told do._

_Now again Harry’s house was still being crowded with people that he didn’t know and felt uncomfortable for hours now. He really shouldn’t have opened that door._

_-_

_After waiting a hour in the living room with beta woman and getting on each other’s nerves. Rachel came back from the room with uneasy face._

_“We…I think…I think the happening events were too much of shock for them…and they need to have some appointment with me and a doctor. Zayn’s body needs to be checked and their Psyche may be damaged…we have so much work to do …” she sighed “ Can I ask you a permission for them to stay here for a day? And tomorrow after school I will pick them up! I promise! Just let them stay tonight,” she asked_

_Beta woman smirked at Harry’s shocked face. Now he had to deal with them even more…cool…No! It wasn’t. What if they started to annoy him or start to whine? What would he do? He could snap at them and make even more damage than was already done. But at the same time omegas were terrified so they would probably stay in the room and he wouldn’t have to deal with them at all._

_“Yes…They can stay…” he finally gave up “do I need to take them to doctor or?”_

_“No no!! You don’t have to do anything! They said that they don’t need food either. They will just sleep till tomorrow…”_

_“Alright” he sighed, he could deal with that “but can you tell me what happened?”_

_“People who adopted them were both alphas and in our company we gave foster parents monthly money to spend on their babies which they’ll adopt… They wanted only money and kept abusing them for 3 months… and today they were so drunk that accidently started a fire…Then the firefighters came with police and…they saw how they were hurting omegas and here we are”_

-

Now omegas were fully awake sitting in the kitchen and frowning at the food. Didn’t say any hello or good morning. They just kept looking at the food disgustingly and drinking tea.

“Listen… You both have to go to school and meet that woman who works at adopting agency. She needs to know everything to give you a happy family, like you both want it…” He tried to talk to them and explain everything. This hard silence was making him uncomfortable.

“Chill! We will get out of your house as fast as we can “ Zayn said with irritated voice and clicked with his tongue. He acted like he wasn’t scared yesterday and abused a while ago.

Alpha raised an eyebrow at that but kept himself from growling, not wanted to make them scared. He drank his tea and tried to calm down. His alpha was going crazy wanting to punish those rebellious omegas that kept making him angry. However, he sighed and tried to get those thought out of him. He knew that his instincts were on the verge because it was the longest period of time he stayed with omegas in general.

“No one said that I wanted you both out. If I did, then I would throw you out yesterday “ He explained and glanced at them.

Liam looked at him with curious eyes and damn Harry became to like those puppy eyes “Why didn’t you? Why are you trying to act nice? “He asked and looked down showing his submission unintentionally.

“Isn’t it obvious? He gets money from keeping us here” Zayn butted in again and hissed at alphas direction.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he hissed back.

Harry was trying so hard not to make them feel scared but now he was on edge. This little omega was doing everything to make him shout and act violent. He didn’t know why but seeing how Zayn was now smirking at him made his blood boil.

“Liam can you see it? ALL THE ALPHAS ARE LIKE THAT! YOU ARE BEAST THAT WANTS TO KILL OR RAPE US! HATE YOU ALL!” Zayn screamed and threw the plate on the floor hysterically. He clearly didn’t thought that alpha would lose it. But he did. Harry really did lost it, the broken plate was enough.

He pushed the table and crashed it on the floor making omegas jolt and hug each other. He was growling at them and saying that if they were his omegas he would spank them so hard that they would bleed, totally forgetting that they were weak and made to be taken care of. He was so mad! That was why he hated omegas. They were needy, mean and didn’t care about others. All they were thinking was their selves. But he really didn’t those words by heart. It was only his alpha being crazy and pushing his real self away.

Yes, he was big and had the strength to do spank or punish them, but he was too kind, too nice to do something bad to omegas that intrigued him.  And harry knew it. He would calm down and think everything trough but those omegas wouldn’t. They didn’t know Harry, his kind ways and heart.  So that was why they kept shaking in the corner and hugging each other. They probably wanted to run but were too scared to do so.

“Please don’t touch him…do what you want with me but…not him please…Harry “  Zayn cried out when he saw Alpha walking towards them.

His sweet and soothing voice made Harry snap out of his anger. He looked at shaking beauty and cursed. Zayn didn’t look disrespectful now and even made alpha think that he was being a good submissive. When in reality he was just scared and terrified of being hurt again. Maybe Harry understood it and that was why he was in verge of crying. He just did what he didn’t do for a while ago. Go crazy and make omegas cry…He hated himself so much! He knew that he had anger problems but, he thought that he was doing well. He made so much progress after leaving his hometown, so why now? Why did he snap again? Why?  In minutes he has become the monster he hated…

 Harry sat down on the floor while hiding his face in his hands and avoiding shaking omegas. He wanted them gone and fast. He needed to be alone. He craved it.

 “So sorry…”he mumbled out while crying… It was so not an alpha thing to do.” You are right…You should leave…. I’m no better from that people who kept you both all along.”

Omegas flinched at the memories and looked at each other for a while. Zayn was the one who stood up first and helped Liam to do so too. He walked little closer to an alpha and said “We are going to school…We won’t see each other again…but…You must know that…You are nothing like Them…”

Did Zayn just try to comfort him? Harry bet that he did so he smiled a little at that. Watching as two omegas left the house. They wouldn’t come back… And now Harry had to clean all this mess up.

û

 5 hours already have pasted after they left and Harry felt so strange. He felt need to talk to them again, to know what happened yesterday, why were they so protective of each other, why they hated alphas or why were they without a real family, Why were they alone like him…He wanted to know so much  but couldn’t. It was too late.

 He was sitting on the couch while looking at the black TV without any intention to turn it on. Then he heard hard knocks on the doors and he just had déjà vu. He remembered how omegas came in the same atmosphere at the first time, so he ran to open it without thinking. Harry saw his already beloved dark brown eyes to burst in and grab his white shirt.

“They want to break us apart! Help! Alpha help!” Zayn said while crying and tugging on Harry’s shirt.

At first alpha stood frozen, slightly delighted that boy called him alpha but did not knowing what was happening. He was thinking why was Zayn scared and crying? What he meant by keeping apart and How could he help? But then Harry just hugged him by instinct forgetting his hatred and “stay away from omega” rules. His hands just acted on their own trusting alphas needs and held the boy close to his chest. He could feel how Zayn’s scent was making him go crazy and needy, but he didn’t understand why. It all was new to him and he was even using alpha/omega embrace with Zayn to make him feel safe. It wasn’t something he could do but, he felt like if Zayn was in his arms, he would do anything for him.

Zayn relaxed in his touch instantly and cried out silently “Li…they want to take Li away from me… _Love him_ …Don’t want to be alone … _Alpha_ help…” His omega side was making him say word alpha and ask for help, but it was okay because he just wanted to be with Liam!

“Where is he?” Harry finally asked

“Outside… I ran away…. Help me right?” he hiccupped and looked at him with teary eyes

How could harry sad no to this little angel in black?

He caressed his black hair and kissed his forehead. “Then let’s go get him” He said while smiling and they both ran outside looking around trying to find puppy eyed boy. When they finally did, Zayn tugged him and encouraged to go closer.

“Oh Zayn!! Where did your run off?”  Rachel said with worry and when she noticed Harry, she frowned a little “Hello Harry…I’m really sorry for troubling you”

“Not at all. I would like to know why you want them to be apart?” he said with slight anger glancing at omegas, making sure that they were okay.

“Oh...” she looked shocked by his reaction “you see they aren’t related by blood so it will be hard to find someone that would choose them both…so when someone will came to take one of them we need to let him go”

“But they don’t want to be apart” he said and eyed the two omegas hugging and listening to them silently.

“I can’t do anything about it sweetie... Even if it’s good for them to be close…”

“How…How about me adopting them?” he blurted out, too lost in omegas pleading eyes to notice his idea.

“W-what?” she said with a shock ”You do not know them and…You are an alpha… They are scared of alphas and you also don’t have partner as I know… if they’ll have heats or you go in rut… something terrible might happen”

“It won’t…Yes, I don’t have a partner and I’m also not good with omegas... You can call it an allergy. Whatever you want. I don’t feel any need to touch them and if they’ll go in heat I will leave them in the house. I have other place where I spend my ruts. So I don’t think that would be a problem”

“But money”

“I have a job in bakery and I also work at night in the restaurant. So there is no problem with money either…and if I can adopt them, I won’t take money from it… I don’t need money for adopting them,” he said strictly

“Um…You do understand that they still have to see other couples who would want to adopt them because you can’t fully be their foster parent… And we have to check on them… And they have to come visit me for appointment…oh and also they have to see doctor and drink medicines. You’ll have to do all of that”  she said worrying too much

“Yes…I will do all of that so please let them live with me” he sighed, he was getting himself in such a big trouble.

“Guys it’s up to you?” she asked omegas, knowing that she couldn’t convince alpha in either way.

“Yes!” Zayn shouted instantly, feeling proud that he and Liam were staying together.

“I guess it’s okay” Liam said silently not caring that much, as long as Zayn was there he was okay with it.

“Alright…then let’s do the paper work” she sighed with a little smile


	2. I Know

__****

_**I sing you a song that I think you’ll like…** _  
_**I say the words that you’d always hope** _  
_**Set our hearts on racing even though/Tom Odell-I know/** _

 

“alright guys…We need to talk” Said Harry and glanced at two omegas

They looked at him with slight shock and grabbed each other’s hand.

“oh don’t worry we are just gonna talk about our schedule and rules” he said when he noticed how they tensed

“Rules?” Zayn asked

“yeah, we all should know how to act when other is around so lets start! First of all we need to do schedule!” he said

“Sounds boring” Zayn said with angry voice, but Liam pushed him a little and made him stop frowning “ Harry is right, we need to do that” he said

“So now you are at his side!” Zayn hissed and sat away from Liam. Liam made teary eyes and glanced at Harry for his support.  
Alpha sat quietly looking at them with amusement. Now that they all had to live together, he needed to know them better. And he was doing such a good job at it. Omegas were acting, as they liked in front of him so Harry could just watch them and learn. Looking how jealous Zayn was and Liam being a crybaby. He started to enjoy himself even more. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“Zayn stop acting like baby and listen” Harry stared at him and saw how his face got red and set closer to Liam again “ now, You all know that you both have to go to school every day. After you both are coming straight home and we are going to see Rachel for your appointment on Mondays , Thursdays and Sundays. Tomorrow we are going to see a doctor, so I’m gonna pick you up at school. Then will buy medicine and ask about a food that you both can eat. Also Rachel will call as every week and say if you need to see any couple that would like to adopt you both. Any questions? “ he asked and looked at them

Now both of them were cuddling and Harry could even say that they didn’t listen to him. But both of them looked at him and tried to think a question.

“Why do we have to go straight home? Maybe we want to have fun?” Zayn whined

“Oh, true… Okay but you have to call me and tell me where you’ll be. If something happens to both of you I’ll be at fault. But please try to come home on time on Mondays, Thursdays and Sundays because we have to see Rachel” he smiled fondly

Zayn looked at him with wide eyes. He thought that Alpha wouldn’t change his mind and would make them to come straight home.so when he didn’t it was a big shock for him. Maybe alphas weren’t as he thought. Or only Harry was like that?...

“What will Rachel do with us?” Liam peeked from Zayn’s arms

“I don’t know, maybe talk? “ Harry shrugged “ she said that you had some psyche problems”

Liam frowned at that and looked at Zayn who smiled at him “ He didn’t mean that we are crazy”

“Oh no no !! you aren’t crazy at all! Sorry Lili” he smiled not understanding that he just called him with a nickname

“Don’t call him that! We aren’t that close!” Zayn hissed

“Oh…sorry really! Slipped out!” Harry apologized second time

Liam wouldn’t tell that he liked his nick name because he knew that Zayn would act weirdly at that. And he didn’t want him to feel bad.

“now rules! We have to write rules that will help us live peacefully!” Harry said and took a paper and pen “Okay first rule. Do not make each other angry” he said and wrote it down

“No touching” Zayn gave it a try

“Good one” he praised and wrote it down too “no shouting”

“No entering a room without permission,” Liam said

“Another good one, Lets see what else” he looked at them

“No using an Alpha voice” Zayn said and looked at the paper

“Fare enough…No sub drops either” He said with a little harsh voice

“Its not like we can control it” Zayn shrugged

“I don’t care, I won’t help you with that…I’ll just call a doctor “ He averted his eyes off them

“hmm.. As I know you hate omegas right?” Zayn asked curiously

“No asking personal questions!” he wrote it down ignoring him

“No using rules to ran away from us” Liam giggled and both boys looked at him. Zayn’s face was full of fondness and Harry was just stunned how cute Liam was acting. He could feel that his alpha wanted to break all those rules that he just wrote down.

Harry stood up and hand the paper on the wall where everyone would see it. “I think that’s enough… If you want to add anything please do so”

“I have a question” Liam said “ When … When we have to see the couple that wants to adopt us.. what will happen then?”

Harry thought a little and the smiled at them saying “NOTHING really”

“Nothing?” Zayn asked shrugging

“Yep, nothing at all. You’ll just visit their house talk to them a little and come back home.”

“But… Aren’t they gonna adopt us?” they couldn’t believe it

“No… You see, Right now I’m your foster parent so they have no right to take you away, if you don’t want so.”

“So then why do we have to see them?” Zayn asked irritated, he sure didn’t like the idea of seeing them

“Well…To give you a chance to have a good family. I don’t have a partner and also I’m just 21 . I can’t be your father . So if you’ll like someone and say that you want to live with them. Then I’ll give my rights to them”

“Annoying…” Zayn said

“I know that you don’t want to see them Zee but we have to…” Liam whined “ Oh and Harry you are so old! I thought you were the same age as us”

“what? OLD?” He said with a shock

“Well we are 16,so you really are grandpa to us” Zayn grinned at him and Liam laughed loudly at that  
Harry looked at them with a fond smile. This vibe was giving him thought of a warm family that he left in his hometown and sighed with sad eyes. Maybe it was his new chance to be happy again?

“um guys, that room will be yours completely. I don’t have another one so can you both sleep there?” He asked and scratched his neck

“what? Perfect! Of course, we will sleep in one room! We don’t need another” Zayn said happily  
Turns out that it was too easy to make him happy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Guys get up! I fall asleep so we are being late!” Harry shouted from living room and went to the kitchen why buttoning his shirt. “Guys!”

“What?” Zayn said with grump voice and with messy hair. He looked ridiculously cute, but now it wasn’t time for that “do you know that you just broke rule not to shout?”

“Oh shit I’m sorry, I just didn’t have time knock! Please get ready!” Harry said while brushing his hair

“I’m adding another rule” Liam said while squeezing his sleepy eyes “ No cursing”

“That’s hard” Zayn and Harry said instantly and smiled

“Can’t hear you!” Liam laughed and tugged Zayn back to room

After 15 minutes later they both came with school begs and started to drink tea.

“Here is the lunch money, please eat something there! And also here is my number call or text me when your classes be over. I’ll pick you up and we’ll go to see a doctor! Any questions?” he said while opening door

“No daddy” Zayn grinned at him

“Well! Here is the house keys, please lock the door and I’m off to work!” Harry ignored Zayn’s joke and left house

Little omega looked at Liam with weird look and drank tea, not touching any food that Harry left.

“You know that we have to go to school Zee” Liam understood immediately what he wanted and already rejected him “ maybe another day”

Zayn looked at him with sad eyes “Then eat…You know that we HAVE to do so too”

Liam eyed him and frowned. He just remembered those things that he wanted to forget so much “ Meany” he said with a shaky voice and threw his food away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From: Weird Alpha  
I am at school. Where are you guys?

From: sulky omega  
Wait a sec, we are coming!

From: Weird Alpha  
Kay, waiting for you“))

 

‘Did he just used a smile? Oh yes he did. Really a weird alpha…’ Zayn thought and tugged Liam’s shirt pulling him towards gates where Harry was. They were walking, when tall alpha from their school came with his friends and caught them in a circle while grinning.

“Oh where are my little omegas going?” He said with disgusting voice

Zayn stiffened and hide behind Liam. It was so not him. Because he was the one protecting Liam. But when it came to big nasty alphas, he just needed to be saved.

“What’s wrong honey? Why feeling scared? I can hug you and all the worries will go away” he said and got closer to hold him, but Liam pushed him away from Zayn and tried to protect him

“Oh! What is it baby? Feeling jealous?” He still kept his dirty talk when Zayn didn’t stop shaking

From: Sulky omega  
_HOME!_

He send first word that keyboard showed him and waited for Harry to understand everything and come get them. He was so scared! So scared for himself… What if they would touch him? Or do even more? So sacred! He was so scared! He didn’t even care about Liam now. He just wanted to be safe.

“Come on, I’ll give you a hug!” he said again and spread his arms, but Harry caught him and yanked back  
He fell on the ground and when Harry growled at him and his friends they all ran away, leaving him alone on the ground.

“Listen boy, I have anger problems and IF YOU EVER TOUCH THEM, I’LL COME AND PUT YOUR HEAD IN YOUR ASS, BREAKING YOUR ARMS AND LEGS!” He shouted at him, making him shiver and crawl away

Harry stood for a while silently, pointing omegas to go and sit in the car. As they did, he sat down too and started the car. His mind was going crazy even more! Now, he could hear their scared scent and that made him feel worse. They were scared of him and he tried not to do so already second time!

“Guys…I’m sorry…” He blurted out with apologizing voice

Zayn bended closer to him and whispered a thank you “I was so scared…Thanks for coming Harry”

As he said that, Liam wrapped his arms around him and tugged closer. He was feeling so bad. He wasn’t an alpha so he couldn’t make Zayn feel safe, he couldn’t use alpha/omega embrace to calm him down. He was nothing! He couldn’t do anything! He was hopeless.  
Harry could feel how stressed Liam was. He wanted to calm him down but it was no place for him, so instead he said “ Zayn hug him”  
So Zayn did, noticing Liam’s feeling and feeling guilty. He was feeling so scared, that he selfishly wanted to leave Liam there and run.

“what’s with the HOME?” Asked Harry when he saw them in peace

“oh I just touched the first word that keyboard remembered “ Zayn answered

“HM.. Can we use it as a “safe word”?” He asked

“ S-sure.. If you like” Both omegas answered and snuggled at each other again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,I think its shit,but love writing it!  
> please,tell me what you think about it?^^


	3. Be there

_** ** _

_**I'll be there when you need me most** _   
_**I'll be there if you're ever alone** _   
_**Together, we can grow old.** _   
_**I can't leave you** _   
_**I can't leave you,** _   
_**No. /Seafret-Be there/** _

“’kay guys, stay here and I’m gonna send nurse who will lead you to your doctor” Harry said and pointed at the girl that supposed to be a nurse

Zayn frowned and tugged on Liam’s shirt making him to feel worried. They hated hospitals, it was their second time being here and they hated it. Last time their foster parents made them to come here, after they beat them up and broke Zayn’s arm. Omegas were remembering ever little moment they spent here; being threatened for not telling truth, shouted at every time they would move from pain, blood running everywhere and a doctor, who ignored everything that was happening there…

Boys looked at Harry knowing that he was feeling their discomfort, waiting for him to do something. But Harry didn’t budge. He was still standing there and talking to nurse, ignoring them. When the nurse went to take omegas with her, he sat down with a big sigh and closed his eyes. It was all bad. He went crazy already two times this week and his alpha was begging him to protect those little ones. But he couldn’t … One time he wanted to touch or hug them, but in another he just wanted to throw up. He hated omegas and that wasn’t changing. He just had to gain some more self-control.

Self-control huh? How exactly could he do it when _Zayn_ was again running towards him with big fear in his eyes.  
He crushed in Harry arms and let out a little whine. He wasn’t wearing any shirt and his scared arms were killing alpha’s heart. Harry hugged him back, using alpha/omega embrace twice without thinking. Again.

“What happened Zayn?” He asked trying to calm down, not wanting to barge in the room from where he ran away and kill that doctor.

“ I said-d…N-nn-ot to tou-u-ch me… B-but… H-he…” Zayn kept stuttering hoping that Harry would understand it  
Harry sighed deep and loud enough that Zayn shivered even more.

“Where did he touched you?” He asked after long silence, looking around and seeing disturbed people watching them

“Arm…and….chest” he said already feeling stupid about it

Doctor touched only those parts that were damaged and Harry couldn’t be angry. Zayn just misunderstood and started to panic, so that was ok. As long as no one touched him in other parts of the body…When he say Liam running towards them he let go of Zayn and made him to turn towards Liam. As he did, two omegas hugged each other instantly, whispering that everything would be okay.

“Liam take care of him, will you?” Harry said and pulled his jacket off giving it to Zayn.

“Where are you going? “ Liam asked worried, If Zayn would start panicking again, he would fail comforting him.

“Gonna talk to doctor, stay here and I’m gonna call you both when to come in” Harry waved at them and went in the room

He saw man clearly older than him writing some papers and mumbling with discomfort. Harry eyed Zayn’s black shirt on the chair and picked it up, standing in front of the man. He bent down to be on the same eye level.

“I would like to know what happened just a minute ago” Harry said with a stone face, his green eyes were on the older alpha, trying to stab him with a look.

“I said that I had to look at his injuries but he started to panic and ran away. As I can tell you are his alpha?” Man asked with slight discomfort and tried to get away from his eyes

“I’m not, but I’m in charge of them. I would like you to be much more nice to them. They just had a horrible “episode” and maybe that caused them to hate alphas. So again, please be nicer “ He said as calm as he could and looked at man’s curious eyes

“Hate alphas? Why are they fine with _you_ then?”

OH…Really why were they? He didn’t know…

Harry ignored his question and called omegas to come in again. Zayn was hiding behind Liam and now Harry could tell that Liam was the one who always protected him. Even thought Zayn was more active at cuddling and saying “don’t touch him” he was till smaller and weaker than Liam. Maybe clingier too.

Both omega sat next to Harry, they still looked scared and startled. Now, he could see that Zayn was wearing his jacket and it was clearly too big for him, but that gave him more cuteness than before.

“Let’s start again, please show me your arm” Doctor said and tried to get closer but omega squeaked and snuggled to alpha’s side. Looking at him and asking what to do. Harry hold his arm gently and showing it to doctor, giving the man hint not to touch him.  
Man sighed and tried to do his work ignoring alpha's glares. Zayn kept moving uncomfortably and giving glances to Harry or Liam. When he finished checking his other injuries, time came to have a blood analysis, Zayn was going crazy saying that he was scared of blood! Not even Harry could calm him down. Liam was getting scared also feeling that his friend was crying.

“Zayn stop struggling! It won’t hurt” Harry kept saying and holding his body, thinking that he would escape every minute “Liam help!”  
Liam held his hand tight pointing it to nurse side, who was waiting impatiently to do her work and rest.

“Say something that would make him angry!” Liam suggested

“HUH?” Harry didn’t know what he meant by it but tried anyway “ _Zaynie looking so adorable while struggling in my arms_ ” He whispered in his ear and omega stopped immediately. He got red instantly and hide his face in Liam’s neck. Harry looked shocked at Liam and he just smiled saying that he did well. Zayn didn’t move at all when he felt needle digging in his veins, he kept hiding and mumbling things to Liam’s ear.

Harry listened what the doctor was saying to him. He asked about medicine and food that they had to eat, while the doctor was writing everything down for him. He glanced at omegas time to time and control that no one was scaring them. After those two days he could tell that they really needed Psychologist, Because he could see himself in them. Starting to hate omegas (in their case alphas), then headaches at only sensing their smell and puking while thinking about touching them. But maybe it would fade away? Because now Harry was okay with touching or hugging Zayn that was omega and he didn’t puke or feel bad. Maybe later he would feel weird pain in his stomach but that was it.But maybe it was only with Zayn? Because he never hugged or touched Liam...  
~~~~~~

When they were in the car Zayn finally dig his head out from Liam’s neck and said “D-don’t call me stupid nicknames!”

And with that Harry was in trouble…


	4. Too scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “nno!!” he cried out” Y-you H-H-hate M-me… N-no t-t-ouc-chin-n-g … Y-you W-will p-uke…D-don’t l-lea-v-v m-me… A-al-p-pha” He said while hugging Harry now and asking him not to leave him  
> “Lili calm down. I don’t feel bad when I touch you see? All good, me and Zayn won’t leave you so calm down. “ he used Liam’s nickname and tried to avoided Zayn’s glare at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how swimming pools work at your place so if its weird for you ignore it?^^

** **

**I don't know if you mean everything to me**  
**And I wonder, can I give you what you need?**  
**Don't want to find I've lost it all**  
**Too scared to have no one to call/Birdy-Deep End/  
**

Harry was sitting in the white room while looking bored and wanting to go home and sleep. It was Monday so they were at Rachel’s work and talking about weird questions that she’d ask. But after 5 questions, Harry was kicked out of the room with “Its not your business”. Now he felt like a stranger who was lending a house to two omegas. He sighed again and thought about 3 days that he spent with them.  
Three long days...

At least now he could tell that, Zayn was a grumpy omega, always being noisy when someone woke him up. He preferred to stay in bed all day even without Liam beside him. But he would still wake up angry saying “I don’t like waking up alone”. Liam would just smile at that and offer him a drink.

Harry also noticed that they wouldn’t eat at all. They kept throwing food in bean pretending like Harry didn’t know. But alpha just kept quiet about it, thinking that they would start eating soon. But when he found all the money he gave them to eat in school were untouched, he started to worry a little…

Liam…Liam was the patient one. Never saying anything to make Harry angry or provoked. He would be in his room all day, doing homework or playing with his phone. And Harry was okay with that. It was just too easy with him. And sometimes he would feel that everything was like before, he alone at home, in cold room looking window and sometimes watching TV. But only sometimes. Then Zayn would come with his loud voice and start talking about his creepy teachers (As he called them).

Harry checked on them few times to believe that no one was bullying them again. And when he did so, he felt more at easy. If he’d noticed that they were getting abused again he didn’t want to think what he would do. According to his anger problems, probably kill.  
The thing that was annoying him was that… He was getting attached. Attached to Zayn and maybe Liam too. He couldn’t stop thinking what were they doing, or if someone was scaring them, or why didn’t they have families… and most of all were their relationship only friendship? He knew that omegas could get really attached to each other but…Maybe it was something more?

At least, the good thing was that he was recovering from his “omega allergy”. He wasn’t so freaked out at smelling their scent, or touching them sometimes. He didn’t puke nor didn’t sleep less. Maybe he was changing too?

He saw how Rachel and omegas walked out of the room and went to his side. Liam and Zayn were frowning and growling at her. She just kept sighing and walking to Harry. Alpha was so curies wanting to know what made omegas so angry…

“Harry… We need to talk” Rachel said and glanced at her room  
Omegas hissed even louder wanting to protest.

Now Harry was dying to know what was happening. He entered room as fast as he could and looked at her with curios eyes.

She sighed again “ You see, I want them to feel more relaxed and calm so I suggested them to start taking swimming lessons but they freaked out and now they are hissing at me.” She shook her hair with censer, Harry could tell she really cared for them.

“Why they refused?” Harry tried not to grin, remembering hissing omegas

“They said that they are scared of water! I mean isn’t it best for them to be brave and do it once?! “ she was shooking her head even more, now playing with her hair too

“you want me to make them go there by force?” Harry asked not knowing what she wanted form him

“Well…If you could go with them…I mean swim with them” she noticed how Harry frowned so she continued quickly “ They would be really grateful and it good for your health too! And they will progress much more fast!...Please?” she added

“Why do you think that they will be okay with me?” he asked clearly not keen of the idea

She looked surprised for a minute and smiled weakly “ well.. You must have noticed how they act around you..” she glanced at him” Naturally… They feel safe with you. They think that its ok to be their self with you, so if you’ll go with them I’m sure they will lean on you and try swimming…And also I may not have to remember you that there will be too many alphas. They will feel scared”

Harry sighed. Swimming… He loved swimming and water but with those little omegas? It would surely be a disaster. He could imagine how they would struggle and cling on him wanting to get out of the water. He smiled imagining Zayns scared face and hugging him. Wait what? … He did what?

He looked up with red face wanting to forget his thoughts and trying to calm down.

“your answer?” Rachel said, clearly smiling at Harry’s reaction

“Alright” He said and stood up

“Very well!” She clapped “ Our company will take care of them payment for lessons so don’t worry about it”

Harry frowned at that “ I will pay it my self” he could remember how Zayn said that people only took care of him for money. So he didn’t want to be misunderstood

“No you won’t” she shook her head “It’s my work, so it’s my duty to pay it. And anyway we have long way to go, we’ll have to try many different things to our company has to pay it!” she tried to make it clear

Alpha sighed at that.

“Also Harry, Are they eating? I think they are having some issues at that… They are looking skinnier day by day and, I’m just worried… Maybe they have some kind of problem with that?” she tried not to offend Harry’s hard work

“Yes…I think they do. They don’t spend money that I gave him at school for food and also I started to notice that they are throwing food away… But they drink tea a lot. And I saw them eating bread too”

“Only bread and tea?” she asked

“yes” he started to worry a little

“well… I’ll say this straight. Harry, they are horrified. Every little thing makes them remember past and that makes them hide in themselves. I think eating is part of it. Maybe they remember something awful while eating and that is why they try not to do it.”

After 2 minutes of silent Harry looked at her and said “ how should I help them? How should I make them eat?”

“Um...You can try doing their favorite dish? With little-little portions make them eat, with a tea or water!” she suggested  
Harry nodded back trying to remember her words and left room to meet them.

They both looked at him with curious eyes. Harry could tell they were waiting to hear if they had to go swimming. He just couldn’t bring him self saying yes… They would kill him with their eyes.

“Good news boys! You are going swimming!” She patted their shoulders and smiled

They both stiffened and looked in horror. “Swimming ? no way!!!” Zayn shouted

“ I won’t go! I’ll die there” Liam started to panic ass well

It was a mess that Harry had to deal with right now…

“Guys! Harry is coming with you so you won’t be scared” Rachel tried to help

Zayn’s eyes lighted up and looked at Harry “ Really?”

“Y-yeah” he stuttered not sure how to answer him

“See? Its not so bad” she said and smiled

“yes it is” Liam pouted and crossed his arms

He was acting like a baby and he knew it but. What was wrong with Zayn? Being so happy with Harry and smiling at him. He was the one who kept making Harry angry and saying that he hated him so what happened now? Liam was jealous and it wasn’t something someone could laugh about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay lets go” Harry said as they went into building and got their card

Zayn and Liam still kept looking scared but they followed him immediately not wanting to be left alone. When they went in locker-room they wanted to run away. It was full of other naked omegas, alphas and betas. They felt how strangers stared at them with wanting looks. But after Harry glared at each of them, they averted eyes of them.

“Okay, change here” Harry said when he spotted empty chair  
Liam whined a little wanting to escape, Zayn grabbed his hand in understanding.

“Calm down, Its just first day okay? Next time I’ll make sure to pick hours where will be less people, okay?” He tried to calm them down

“Please do so...” Liam said and started to undress

They were in the corner of a room so no one could peek on them while changing but Zayn was still uncomfortable refusing to change.

“Listen Zayn, you need to hurry up!” Harry sighed” Here Liam will help you and I’m gonna hide you with my back alright?” he smiled when omega nodded in approval

After 10 minutes they went to pool. Omegas were looking in horror while Harry was talking to their teacher. After he mentioned Rachel the man smiled brightly. He looked at omegas and promised them that they would be safe. While he was encouraging them. Other omega slipped while walking and suddenly fell on Harry.

It all happened in instant…

Harry felt how omegas skin touched his and it made his alpha rage on. He pushed omega away with disgusted look run into changing room. He threw up instantly and went to take a shower as fast as he could. He kept scrubbing the place where omega touched him and thinking about made him even worse. ’disgusting…disgusting’ was crossing his mind while he kept washing his body. He only stopped when he noticed Zayn and Liam’s worried look.

“Are you ok?” Zayn asked looking at his red skin

“Uh…Yeah…Got little nervous.. um… “ He said and walked out of shower “Lets go?”

“yeah” Zayn said looking at him again

Liam just kept quiet in worry. Now he knew how Harry acted when omegas touched him. So it was what he meant by “omega allergy “. He noted to himself not to touch Harry at all because that would make alpha to get rid of them. And Liam was just too scared.

“Don’t wanna go in” Zayn said and walked away from pool

“Oh yes you do! Zayn come on step by step. You won’t drown” Harry said to him

“No…” he wined but after seeing Harry’s angry face he added” you first”

Alpha sighed and went into pool while standing next to steps waiting for Zayn to come down too. Omega sighed and spread his arms waiting for Harry to hold it and help him come down. As he did while telling him how good he was doing, Zayn didn’t feel scared anymore. He stood next to Harry feeling little chill with cold water.

“Como on Liam its not that scary!” He said and smiled at him

Liam just kept quiet not wanting to move at all. He saw how Harry didn’t puke at Zayn’s touch and that made him feel confused. Zayn was omega too so why has Harry okay with him? Why didn’t he run away or pull him away… What if he was like that only with Zayn. What if he touched Liam and he would puke? Harry would certainly make Liam leave and… Zayn? Would Zayn stay?

He walked to the pool ignoring Harry’s hands and spreading his to Zayn. Zayn looked at in surprise but hold it with a smile and helped him to come down. Harry frowned at that but thought that Liam was just too scared.

“Okay you remember what teacher told you right? Try lying down” Harry said and gave them a space but when Zayn saw him moving he got even closer with scared face while pulling Liam with him.

“Don’t just say do it and leave! We are scared” Zayn growled at him

Harry sighed and hold his hands. ”My bad, I’m holding you okay? just try lying down and don’t feel scared. Water will get into your ears and eyes for a while but don’t think that you are sinking. In a few minutes you’ll get balanced and it won’t bother you anymore” Harry explained slowly and waited for Zayn to do so. When he did, alpha kept encouraging him and praising him for being brave. After Zayn managed to do it, he started to tell Liam how cool it was and kept asking him to try it too.  
While Zayn kept trying to move his legs, Liam wasn’t moving from his side refusing to lay on the water.

“Liam please try! It won’t be scary. Look how Zayn is feeling, happy and excited, isn’t he?” Harry said

“Okay” Liam sighed and turned around but after he tried to lay down, he got scared thinking that he was drowning and drank some water from pool.

“Liam you okay?” Harry asked nervously trying to help him but Liam jolted back avoiding his hands.

“Try again Leyuum” Zayn said with funny voice and got closer to him

“Mind if I swim a little?” Harry asked thinking that it was better to leave them alone for a while

“Okay but don’t go too far” Zayn said and tried to help Liam

After 5 minutes, he felt Liam’s scent that was telling him that he was in danger. He tried to get close as fast as he could when eh saw drowning

Liam in other side of the pool that was deeper that the one he was in. Harry went to help him instantly bringing him out of the water. But Liam kept struggling in his arms crying and saying to let go.

“Liam calm down you are fine! See? We aren’t drowning anymore. I’m holding you tight so its okay” he tried to calm him down not knowing what was bothering him

“nno!!” he cried out” Y-you H-H-hate M-me… N-no t-t-ouc-chin-n-g … Y-you W-will p-uke…D-don’t l-lea-v-v m-me… A-al-p-pha” He said while hugging Harry now and asking him not to leave him

Zayn and Harry understood why was Liam acting weirdly all day and sighed a little after they heard a reason. Now harry also realized that he didn’t want to puke nor run when he touched Liam. He felt as warm as he did with Zayn. He smiled a little and use alpha/omega embrace with Liam for the first time.

“ _Lili_ calm down. I don’t feel bad when I touch you see? All good, me and Zayn won’t leave you so calm down. “ he used Liam’s nickname and tried to avoided Zayn’s glare at it

Liam calmed down fast after that snuggling his neck in Harry’s neck murmuring thank you’s and saying that he loved his nickname too. He didn’t forget to keep it a secret from Zayn not wanting to make him angry.

After that accident Liam and Zayn were hugging all day while Zayn was apologizing for not noticing his discomfort.

Harry just kept looking at them and smiling to him self, being proud that omegas weren’t too scared of water anymore and Liam was getting closer to him little by little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for along time :X at least wrote a long chapter hm??


	5. Be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was in shock looking at omegas tugging his shirt and crying. All he wanted do was to come to the silent place and eat with them. He thought that Zayn could eat in place where no one was. But now he understood that omegas misunderstood him, thinking that he wanted to leave them here. He smiled at their cute reaction and hugged them close, murmuring sweet words to them. “How can I leave the most beautiful omegas in the world? You both are trying so hard…Such strong omegas you are…so soft and warm, making me to feel safe… I just came here because I thought Zayn could eat in peace. Sorry that I didn’t ask first. Please calm down…”

** **

**There's no air around me, when we get this close but there's no where I want to go.**   
**You keep it a secret if you feel the same and leave me dying to know/Be there-seatfert/**

 

“I want silver hair” Zayn said out loud when he saw the silver hair that girl had on Harry’s laptop

“huh?” Liam answered him with confused look and leaned next to him to see what other omega was watching. When he saw the girl, he smiled to himself imagining Zayn with that hair. Then he clapped his hand and said “It’ll suit you Zee”

Zayn smiled when he heard Liam’s approval and kissed him on the cheek. He always had interest in dying his hair with weird colors. He just loved thinking how would he look with it. It was something that made him feel better, he liked changing his style and looks, it made him look different and gave him more confidence in himself than ever. And sometimes he wasn’t happy with himself.

“What hair?” Harry asked while sighing, He didn’t want to have another problem. He was just too tired. He was thinking about their eating habits and didn’t know how to change it. He knew that talking about it would only make omegas angry and his nerves to snap.

“I want to dye my hair silver” Zayn repeated loudly and looked at Harry with curious eyes. He wanted to see what kind of reaction Alpha would have.

He just looked at him with lost eyes and tried to think about what omega said. Hair? And silver? What? What were those omegas thinking? They were perfect the way they were, why they needed those weird color hair? Wait…Did he just called them perfect?

“Why?” He asked and tried to ignore Zayn’s disappointed look

“Because I feel like it!” He said with annoyed voice

“Well good luck with that” Harry replied knowing that he couldn’t dye his hair alone.

He stood up and started to boil the water for tea. He remembered that Rachel told him to make their favorite dish and try giving them with water or tea. But again he didn’t know what they liked. He turned to them and asked, “What you guys want to eat? I’ll make anything you want”

“I want silver hair” Zayn pouted again

“Well you can’t eat it” Harry sighed deeply, he knew that it would become a problem ”Liam what do you want?” he asked hopefully, taller omega would always answer him

“I’m not hungry Harry, but thank you” He gave Alpha a shy smile

“Guys you didn’t eat anything!” Harry insisted, there was no way that he would live them hungry.

“We ate when you weren’t looking” Zayn covered Liam and stared at the laptop again

“Yeah found it in the trash bin “Harry said sarcastically not wanting to act goody-goody with them anymore. Sometimes they just needed to obey him because he didn’t want any harm for them.

Alpha watched how both omegas hide in the couch feeling scared that now Harry knew about the food. Zayn was the one who shot him a glare first while saying “ so what now? You’re gonna shove the food in our mouths?”

“I could do it” he said when he felt both omegas stiffen at those words “but I won’t” he finished as they felt calm again. “Rachel said that you should eat dishes that you like with a tea or water. I’m not making you eat everything just try to eat little portions that would do too”  
They still didn’t give him an answer so it meant that omegas were disagreeing with him. Harry sighed again and looked at his laptop screen saying “ What if I’m gonna take Zayn at hairdresser and dye his hair? Will you eat then?”

Zayn shot him a smile as he looked at Liam with pleaded eyes. Other omega just smiled at him patting his raven hair and nodding. He didn’t wanted to eat but everything for his favorite Zaynie.

“Alright! Get ready we are heading out” He said as he removed the teacups from the table into the sink. He changed quickly and waited for two omegas. They exited house and sat in the car. Zayn and Liam sat in the back feeling excited. Harry still didn’t get why Zayn needed to dye his hair, but maybe it was just his rebellious act. Who knew?

“Zayn I still don’t get why you need to dye your hair?” He still asked

“I just want to change my self…something like that,” He said looking out of window and avoiding Harry’s eyes

“You aren’t happy about yourself, huh?” Harry asked knowingly and sank into his sad thoughts. He know what it meant to hate himself and try to be someone else. He felt that way already 4 years and still couldn’t get over it. His lover, his other part… He betrayed him and spit into is face. Made him feel disgusted and pathetic and that feeling didn’t leave him even now. ”You know…” he added “ You just need to realize that all this time you have someone who is accepting your true self and feels happy with it”

Zayn knew that he meant Liam with that someone and smiled. He still thought that Harry was a scary demon but that demon had good sides of him too. He snuggled closer to Liam, telling him his thoughts about silver hair.

In 15 minutes they arrived and went in. Zayn was too excited moving his legs up and down while sitting on the chair. He said to Harry that he hated when someone touched his hair but he just wanted to get that silver hair! But the hairdresser was new so she was too nervous doing his job for the first time. She was a short omega looking even more small while shaking slightly. When she started to apply the dye, her hand slipped and it landed on Zayn’s eyes that made him jolt and whine with discomfort.

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive me, I’ll wash his eyes this instant,” she said washing her hands and trying to get dye out of his eyes, but Zayn was moving to much not wanting her to touch anymore.

Liam instantly ran to him, holding his hands saying to calm down. He gave Harry a glare telling him to come and wash Zayn’s eyes instead of her. So Harry did. He wet his hands and tried to move them slowly on omegas face and wash away the dye that got his eyes sting.

”There, there Zaynie….slowly…little bit and It’ll stop hurting…” He cooed in his sweet voice wanting to please him.  
For his surprise, Zayn didn’t make any comment on his nickname or get angry. He just stayed silent. When they finally were finished Harry and Liam were looking at Zayn with open mouths. He looked gorgeous. Now alpha was cursing himself for not getting here early. Omega looked stunning with his new hair that was standing out from his tan skin and pink lips. He was g.o.r.g.e.o.u.s.

“You looked amazayn !” Liam clapped and made Harry smile at his weird word

“Amazayn…” He repeated, “Guys don’t forget about the food” He said nonchalantly ready for their mood change

“At least can we got o McDonalds? We’ve never been there and people say that its good” Zayn said looking at Liam lovingly

Harry froze for a moment. They were 16 and still didn’t taste McDonalds?. Even he had eaten it even thought he didn’t like fast food.

“You’ve never been there?”

“No? When do you think we would go? We were in orphanage or with shitty fosters” He hissed with discomfort

Liam got pale at hearing word orphanage and foster parents, and hide his face in his hands. Alpha felt terrible making them remembering those horrible moments of their life so he had this urge to apologies. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t think of that. But my mom always said that if the memories of something are bad we should get back and change it…so…Lets go and change your memories of food…”  
He felt at ease when both omega looked at him with hope and little excitement. At those moments he knew that he could do this, take care of them and maybe also love them a bit. Just a little bit…

“Your mom…” Liam said “ Where is she?” he looked like he wasn’t sure if this topic was okay to Harry, because alpha kept holding back telling them about his past.

“To our home town” He answered and started to look around afraid to miss the McDonald.

“You love her?” he asked again while playing with Zayn’s new hair.

“Of course! I love her so much! She is my mom.” Harry looked confused what Liam was trying to say

“I just…Thought that you didn’t have good memories with her… Because we are with you almost a week and no one called” He asked shyly not wanting to make him sad.

“Oh…” He bit his lip nervously not wanting to say everything to them “ We fought a little and you know how moms are… They keep nagging about weird stuff and it gets me angry…so I don’t really talk to her much…But I do love her” He scratched his neck with one hand while driving with another.

“Well, we do not know how moms are because they left us while we were few months old…and I think you should call her. It means that she cares about you and you are just acting stubborn ignoring the matter that makes you feel bad.” Zayn said with fierce eyes wanting Harry to crack and say thing that bothered him

“I will…I will call her…” Harry said avoiding Zayn’s eyes.

After they arrived boys were running forward not waiting for Harry and checking everything out. It made alpha feel special because he was the one who made them happy and excited. He was the one who could experience their first times and feel happy about it.  
When they were done, they chose where to sit and started to read the menu. They kept asking what it taste like and what should they get. It looked like they already forgot that they didn’t eat at all. Alpha just kept answering them and ignoring the money that he had to spent. At least he could take the food home if they didn’t eat it fully.

“Okay, now eat little by little. If you don’t like it then don’t force yourself, but please try to eat at least one fully” He said stared at omegas who nodded and stared at their food. First was Liam trying to bit it and drink cola at the same time. Harry smiled at him proudly and asked how it tasted. When omega bit it second time he knew that Liam liked it. But he only ate half of his burger and said that he was full.

“You did well Liam! It’s okay now, we can take it home and you can try to eat it after some time yeah?” Harry asked with a smile and Liam only nodded while drinking his cote fully. “Now Zayn you try”

Omega looked at him with uneasy face and bit his lower lip nervously. ”It looks so…big” He said the weirdest thing ever and Harry couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Come one, I’m not telling you to eat it all. Just a bit, or two..” He tried to calm down when he say Zany’s glares.

“What if I puke?” He asked frightened

“Then you’ll puke. So?” Alpha sighed

“There are so much people and…”

‘Oh, so he doesn’t like eating in public’ Harry thought and started to wrap the food up giving the car key to omegas, telling them to go and sit there. Zayn looked at him with scared face thinking that he made Alpha disappointed in him. Even thought he didn’t like Harry that much, he didn’t wanted to disappoint person that cared about them. He knew that he could be better…Better than he is now. Maybe then someone would love him?

Harry sat in the car when he paid for the food. He drove the car to the near forest where no one was and told them to get out.  
Omegas got scared thinking that alpha would leave them there all alone. They first one who broke was Zayn. He ran to Harry and grabbed his shirt tugging it where the car was. He needed alpha to sit back in the car and drive to home where they lived. Where they felt safe. He needed it! He was scared, so scared that he started sobbing out loud making Liam to do the same.

“Alpha don’t leave! I wanna go home!” Zayn sobbed out and Liam added “We are sowwie if we med u agryy..So sowwy..Don leave us…”

Harry was in shock looking at omegas tugging his shirt and crying. All he wanted do was to come to the silent place and eat with them. He thought that Zayn could eat in place where no one was. But now he understood that omegas misunderstood him, thinking that he wanted to leave them here. He smiled at their cute reaction and hugged them close, murmuring sweet words to them. _“How can I leave the most beautiful omegas in the world? You both are trying so hard…Such strong omegas you are…so soft and warm, making me to feel safe… I just came here because I thought Zayn could eat in peace. Sorry that I didn’t ask first. Please calm down…_ ”

He could say that his alpha took over and said those things but he just knew that it would have been a lie. Harry was the one saying and feeling those things for them. He could deny that as much as he wanted but deep down he knew that when the day would come, he wouldn’t be able to let them go. Let beautiful zany go who liked to cry a lot. Let Liam go, that was so perfect and cute. Always wanting everyone to feel good. They were made just for him. However, Harry knew that tomorrow he would remember his hatred for omegas and his past. He knew that we would try to take a step back. But that would happen tomorrow. Right now, he was happy and safe.


	6. Don't give me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhh,I don't know why and how I wrote it but there will be some kissy moments and I'm not good at smutty things so don't get your hopes up....

 

** **

**If your heart was full of love**   
**Could you give it up?**   
**Don't give me up**   
**Don't give... me up/ Birdy-not about angels/**

 

After the incident alpha really tried to avoid omegas feeling too embarrassed to talk about what happened. Omegas were hurt and lost with his actions but they tried to eat each day, not wanting do disappoint him. They also were too concerned with his mode swings. In one moment, he was hugging him and telling how wonderful they were and in another, they were driving silently to home and being ignored by him the rest of the day.

Liam was too worried about him so, he tried to talk to Harry and even bumped at him few times, wanting Alpha to get used to touch of his skin. Omega was thinking that if he wouldn’t have any contact with him then Harry would start to feel same disgust with him too. All he wanted was to please the alpha for sayings sweet words and calling him with cute nicknames. He wanted to be closer to Harry like he was with Zayn. He wanted alpha to love and adore him, when he needed it the most. It would’ve been his escape from the thoughts that were telling him that trash like him were in orphanage where parents held their unwanted children.

He was thought there to please everyone even if it meant humiliating or abusing him. But it all changed when he met Zayn. The beauty boy who liked to hold Liam’s hand whenever he was scared or felt shy. After spending a year together, Zayn made a goal to protect him. Zayn used to tell that if he would act like a superhero then others would think that he was strong and they would ran away. Even if the bad people never ran, he kept protecting Liam giving his body to abusive people instead.

After turning 15, they thought everything would change; the nice family would adopt them finally and would love them the way they were. However, all their dreams crashed when they met devils within. Older couple of alphas tricked them with a simple smile and made them to accept the adoption. It was their biggest mistake in their short life. All they wanted was to be loved and they took only hatred back. The couple was totally twisted, all they wanted was the money that they got from the omegas until they would turn 18. They made little ones to do nasty work, would abuse them while they were drinking and would make them eat spoiled food thrown at the floor, as rats they were called. It was the main reason they hated alphas, omegas knew that in their mesmerizing eyes they were hiding an animal that would abuse them nonstop.

It all stopped only week ago when alpha couple in drunken and maybe drugged state, wanted more…more with them. Zayn was the first one understanding what they meant with their darkened eyes. They wanted to rape them, he was sure. Moreover, being an omega meant being small and fragile without any power. For Zayn punching and kicking wasn’t anything much but touching in that disgusting way, was making him scared. So he ran to kitchen hiding from them, forgetting Liam thinking that he would follow him back. But he didn’t. And after 2 minutes he heard Liam’s scream, he knew that they were touching him. All he his mind made him to do was to grab box of matches and burn the curtains of the house. It scared devil alphas instantly, letting Liam go with only ripped shirt. They went running and creaming not to stop the fire but punish Zayn for his actions. Then police came and everything happened too fast. And only in hour, they ended up with Alpha who hated omegas but would look at them loving to times to times.

Even thought Liam hated and horrified alphas, he still kept finding Harry nice and cute. Like he was an omega too and when he would hug omega, Liam didn’t want to let go. That was weird to him, because after that horrible night he dreamed how his adoptive alphas were kissing his neck wanting to rape him. Even though nothing happened and all they did was kiss and lick his neck, he still felt horrible. Every time he would touch it by his hand or Zayn tried to snuggle in, he remembered their disgusting touch. But he never told it to tanned boy, thinking that it would made him feel more horrible than he felt after he blamed himself for leavening Liam there alone.  
But all those secrets led him to awkward situations like now:

“Come on~” Zayn whined as he laid on top of Liam,kissing his jay,avoiding his lips teasingly while licking playfully his sweet skin. He was moving his hands slowly under his shirt not wanting to startle the taller omega. ”Harry won’t be home for two more hours” he hummed quietly and started tugging Liam’s shirt up, displaying his white chest that Zayn loved so much

“N-no!” Liam protested in low voice knowing that silver haired boy would take that as yes. And he was right when Zayn smirked at him leaning close to his neck wanting to lick the place where their mate bound would be after some years. But Liam jerked him off instantly looking at him with scared face and disgusted eyes.

Now that he remembered it happened already few times and he wasn’t happy about it. Maybe he was the one who was deeply in love from their orphanage time. After all he was making first moves in their relationship. He was the one who started their first conversation when they met at age of 5. He was the one asking him to be best friends after a month; He was the one saying about his feelings at age of 13; he was the one kissing Liam first and doing all the dirty things that Liam would like to reject with flushed face but with wanting eyes. At those times Liam would only blush and nod his head. It was all right too but sometimes Zayn felt like he was pushing him towards thing that he didn’t like.

He stopped touching Liam and to the shock of other omega, he turned his back to him. ”I’ll sleep on the couch tonight” He said with voice full of hurt and saddens. Liam instantly felt horrible, realizing what he did and went to the living room where Zayn went. When he say his sad look, he instantly jumped on small omega making him lay down on the couch. “Zee I’m sorry, I’m the worst lover ever! I’m so sorry Zaynie! I love you so much, I don’t want to be away from you even for a second. You are my everything. I’m sorry that I don’t say those things often but Really, after you took my hand for the first time I fell in love with you!” He started rambling without nonstop, rubbing his hands to Zayn’s face and chest. When he say Zayn’s redden face and smile, he knew that everything was okay now. His happy Zaynie was back. Tanned omega gave him a look asking if it was okay to continue where they stopped.

“Okay,But..Not the neck please” Liam murmured in his sweet voice trying not to make Zayn angry again.

Boy nods as he starts to kiss his eyes, nose, cheeks and still avoiding Liam’s lips, wanting him to say himself what he needed. Taller omega knew it so he kept biting his lip, wanting to win in this little game, but when Zayn’s fingers find his nipples, he melts to his touch. He moans as Zayn starts to kiss his chest while teasing and playing with his nipples. Liam knew how much his boyfriend liked to play with his nipples and he secretly enjoyed it too. But when Zayn’s lips were close to his already red nipples, he stopped moving waiting for taller omega to break down and demand what he wanted next. It was Zayn’s pleasure to hear Liam’s shaky voice sounding in need.

“Z-zee” Liam breathed out moving his harden member to Zayn’s tight making him groan.

“Baby” he breathed out biting on Liam’s chest still not licking the place that his boyfriend wanted “Tell me what you want”

“D-don’t t-t-eas-se” Liam stuttered cupping Zayn’s face, making to move it and touch his lips to his redden nipples “Wan-t-t yo-u t-to s-suck…” He whimpered asking Zayn to do as he told him.

“You didn’t say it fully but, Good boy” Zayn praised him as he’s lips touched his nipples, while his mouth danced around them sucking playfully. When he heard Liam’s moan he couldn’t help but crush their lips together forgetting that Liam didn’t ask for it. As Liam was grinding on him whimpering, asking him to touch his erection, door swings open revealing shocked Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi will kill me one day...  
> I didn;t intend to write today nor end this chapter here(I dont like those kinds of endings) but I wanted to give ziam a space for their relationship :3 now you all can kill me.. XD


	7. Hear you calling

** **

**Take me home, take me home, don't know this place**

**Are you there watching if I'm lying awake?**

**Thinking of you /Birdy-hear you calling/**

 

“Hello?” Harry answered his phone in annoyed tone, wanting to finish his job fast and rest.

“Don’t tell me that boys made you angry” He heard Rachel’s voice from the phone and stood up from his chair immediately. He felt like his mom saw him doing something that he didn’t supposed to have.

He brushed his hair from the forehead and answered “ No, just tired from work… Something happened that made you call?”

“Well, yes” She sighed and continued “ A couple came to us and asked about Zayn and Liam… They want to see them and get along… Maybe they will say yes to adoption … “ she tried to say it as quietly as she could not wanting to miss Harry’ reaction.

Alpha blanked out for a second, thinking that his worry has come true. He was thinking about the day when omegas would leave and it came. He didn’t even know why he was so stressed. He ignored them those days, not wanting to look at them. He didn’t even praise them for eating, he didn’t say good mornings…Nothing. He did nothing. So why feeling bad now? It was a good thing that they were leaving because he would come back to his normal life. Whit empty and silent apartment, less food to eat, no company, he could watch TV whenever he wanted and no one would say to switch a channel. He would sleep peaceful and wouldn’t listen to their breaths that told him that they were okay. He would be the same old alpha that hated omegas.

“Harry?” Rachel asked worriedly, when alpha didn’t say anything for awhile

“um yeah..” Harry blurted out, scratching his neck while sitting on the chair again “Do they know it?”

“Oh..no… I thought you would tell him... I mean they are close to you and... I feel so bad separating you two…”

Separating? Harry blinked at that word and he realized that it would happen only if omegas liked them. After all, that they’ve been through it wouldn’t be easy. Idea of that made him feel calmer and only question he had was “Are they good people?”

“yes.. I think they are” Rachel answered feeling little confused by the question

“are they alphas?”

“No they both are betas. Man is 30 and woman is 28. They are nice couple and want to adopt him …” she slapped a hand on her lips realizing her mistake.

“Him? You wanted to say them?”  Harry asked confused. He knew that omegas wouldn’t live without each other and separating them wasn’t a good idea.

“Uh…Yes…” Rachel mumbled

“You are lying aren’t you? They want only one of them not both!” Harry growled in his alpha tone making her to shiver and answer without a lie

“Yes…They only want Liam…” she said with shaky voice

 _‘Liam… Of course. Who wouldn’t want an angel like him?’_ Harry thought feeling slightly annoyed and angry wanting to punch something. His heart was tearing him apart telling him to keep the omega beside him and never let go. But at the same time he was feeling pity for Zayn and wanting to adore him. He was  thinking that if omega knew he would feel low at himself, because they didn’t chose him instead of Liam. Yes, he had this annoying attitude but he was perfect too.

“And how should I do that? Lie to them that fucking couple want them both?” He hissed in the phone

“Harry I want you to calm down” she sighed deeply “ Yes, I want you to tell them that. The couple know that  both omegas will come so, they will check Zayn too. I know that they will love and adopt them both!” she said proudly of her plan

“Don’t think so…” He answered calmly “ What if they won’t like him? He will start feeling depressed. You know how omegas are, f-really emotional… “

“Harry…I want the best for them… After horrible time they’ve been through...” She shuddered remembering Zayn and Liam’s first state when she met them… Full with bruises and scared eyes, “That is why I want them to have a real family! You can’t give it to them Harry! Even thought they started to like you, it’s only because you are alpha. Even thought they are scared of alphas, their omega side makes them to feel calm with you. They would feel the same way with other alpha too…” Harry didn’t want to hear anything further so he just hung up. Everything she was saying was true and that was why his heart was breaking. He thought that he was special…For the second time but looks like he wasn’t. Pathetic. They really would be better without him.

                                                                                                                                                     

He sent text to Rachel saying that he would go and meet the foster parents. He didn’t call or text omegas knowing that they would start to panic and hide. He drove silently at the address Rachel told him and waited for the couple to come along.

They were nice. Smiling all the time and answering with highly excited voice. They really wanted a family. Omegas really would be Happy with them.

“Why do you want to adopt them?” He asked after they stopped talking about their house

“You see we have a little daughter, only year old and we think that when she’ll grow up she would need someone bigger to adore and protect her. And big brother would be better for that. You know how girl’s like big bros” She chuckled looking lovingly to her husband

Harry smiled imagining Liam protecting little girl. He would be adorable, but he would also need Zayn to be protected himself.

“Uh… About other boy” Husband said “Zak is it?”

“Zayn” Harry looked away not wanting to growl at him

“Yes, Zayn… What kind of boy he is? I mean is he violent or…” he tried not to say anything bad and then make alpha angry

“No, he is more of a protective type. He is the one standing up for Liam. He may seem rude but he would never do something that would make you disappointed. He acts as if he is strong but in the end, he is the one who needs cuddles and kisses at the night. He is easily moved and frightened. However, he has this image of him to be strong… To be strong for Liam.” He got lost in his thoughts remembering silver haired boy and smiling without thinking. He came back to reality when he noticed pleased smile on the couple. That’s it. They liked Zayn too.

ûûûûû

Harry asked them to wait outside wanting to talk to omegas privately. He stood in front of his door, checking his pockets trying to find a key. At that time, his head snapped right up, sensing the scent of arousal that made his blood rush and his heart beat fast. It was like a flashback from his past. He was standing to the door like now and feeling same kind of scent but not so sweet and nice. His face flushed with bright red with anger. He opened door with a big bang and ran to the way where smell was coming from. When he saw two omegas curled in each other and kissing hungrily, he blanked out and stood there. Watching. That was all he could do now. His anger was gone, but his heart was screaming in betrayal.

Even thought he knew that they were clingy to each other, he thought that they were just too close. Not this close. _‘Oh god, they were kissing’_ He thought and hide his face in his hands. He felt betrayed and cheated at the same time but also his alpha side was feeling proud seeing his two beloved omegas making out. They were both his so it was okay for him. But, for Harry…His? Beloved? What? He instantly remember the same scene from the past and felt the urge to throw up.

“In the toilet now!” He barked out ignoring their shocked eyes “ Get yourself cleaned and meet me outside or the house!” he commended and instantly left the house.

Omegas looked at each other with scared eyes and went in the toilet as alpha said. They thought that it was over. Harry definitely was homophobic and He would leave them! “I’m scared” Zayn cried out cursing himself for not listening to Liam and not stopping when the time was. Harry was their last chance to be happy and now they lost him because of him.

Liam instantly felt the urge to protect his boyfriend so he pulled him close washing his face and murmuring that everything would be okay. “You know Harry, he would shout at us but then he will come and say that he is sorry. He isn’t a bad guy Zayn. He isn’t like others… He… He hugged us and protected us. I think that we are special to him… You know how he hates omegas but he hugs and touches us right?” He asks smiling as Zayn nods. “Now lets go”

They both walked out of the house holding hands and smiling to each other. But when they say Harry standing with strangers, they wanted to walk back home.

Couple looked at them with a smile and went to hug them but, omegas felt threatened making Harry to stop them for touching little ones. When Zayn saw Alpha’s reaction he smiled brightly knowing that Harry wasn’t angry at him. Everything was fine. Until “ Like you said Zayn is such a cute boy” Man said and smiled at him

“Liam is adorable too! Boys I’m Elisabeth and this is my husband Max. We want you to come with us and have a little fun, to get along and know each other a little.” She smiled brightly making omegas relax but feel confused

“Why?” Liam asked looking at Harry for answer, but alpha looked away. Something was wrong and Liam knew it.

“We want to adopt you” Max said

“Both” Harry added still looking away not wanting them to see how nervous he was. First he wanted to puke and second he just wanted this awkward situation to end.

“Adopt?” Zayn mumbled with blank face, letting Liam’s hand go

“Yes! Lets go the cab is here!” Elisabeth pulled them in the car, waving goodbye to Harry and smiling “We’ll have  little date but after that you can to Harry’s after all you’ll need your stuff right?”

Omegas didn’t answer them feeling dazed. They left. So easy. It was so easy to live with Harry and then leave him. So easy. Their were curios If their mothers left them with this easiness. Pathetic. They were pathetic thinking that anything would change. Nothing did, they still were traveling to fosters and to orphans. They would never be happy.

Liam picked up Zayn’s hand kissing his knuckles trying to make him feel love. Even for a little bit. He needed love. They both needed it.

They spent day at the park. The couple was trying their best to make them smile and talk but nothing was working. It looked like omegas were curled up in their mind not wanting to come back to reality. Seeing them like ghost, Max sighed and asked Zayn to go and buy them ice cream.

When he was coming back he over heard their conversation.

 “Listen Liam, we originally wanted to adopt only you and when we saw now both of you… We still think that we can’t adopt you both… You see, you and Zayn know each other for too long and you both have this communication language that me and my husband don’t understand… We are afraid that if we’ll adopt you both, then you both will get away from us and will stay in your world…”

Silver haired boy looked and his boyfriend who looked lost as they talked to him and not knowing what to think. He didn’t even notice how Zayn threw ice creams away and walked other way.

He was so tired. Nothing was okay; no parents, no home, Harry was gone too and now they wanted to take Liam away. Why? What did he do? Did he do something bad to them? Why were people leaving him? Making promises with him but them shattering them all together…

Zayn looked up and sniffed the air where familiar scent was. It smelled like bitter chocolate and with little hint of sugar, it was like Harry’s scent. Harry was here and omega knew it. He felt his presence all the way to their “date”. Maybe that was the reason that kept him from crying. He let the scent lead him for his alpha and when he saw him, he set beside him and hide his face in his knees.

Harry looked at him with worried face, not understanding how Zayn found him. But he was more worried why was he here. From all he could see everything was okay. On the other hand, he just wanted it to be.

“You hate me?” Zayn mumbled quietly, scared to hear alpha’s answer

“No…” Harry said reached out for his silver hair but didn’t touch it

“ Feel disgust?” Zayn kept asking questions that were scaring him

“Not at all” Harry answered looking up

“You are lying… I saw how you were looking at us…wanting to puke… you hate that I’m gay?”

Harry looked at him with a shock. Therefore, that was bothering him all this time. He was almost a week with them and he still didn’t understand how omegas knew all his expressions. How did them manage to see all his reactions and analysis them? But the question was: Was he disgusted by them? No… Sometimes yes… only sometimes when he would remember his past. However, he was never disgusted by them. He would even say that he wanted them to stay. All this time spying on them quietly and looking how the couple were buying the things made him feel so jealous. So territorial. He wanted to snatch their hands and run back home, lock them at his room and never let anyone look at them… yes they were special…

“You see…I sometimes remember my past and… see other people when I look at you and Liam… that makes me feel disgusted not you nor Liam…” He murmured and finally touched his silver hair, caressing and making his warmth to reach him.

Zayn Immediately melts to his touch and answers “You know that I’m not them right? I don’t like when you look at me with those eyes”

“I know…just sometime… I feel angry and disgusted… Can you wait for me to calm down? It always goes away fast”

Zayn nodded and smiled a little…”so you aren’t homophobic?” he asked and peeked from his knees

“No, I’m actually gay “ He chuckled when he saw Zayn’s shocked expression.

“I just almost had a heart attack thinking that you hated us and wanted to leave! Stupid alpha” he said while crying and hiccupping like a little baby. Harry smiled at him lovingly and hugged him close. He would never get used to this. “Lets go and bring Liam back?” he murmured to his ear as Zayn nodded immediately.

“Lets go” Harry said and reached his hand out waiting for Zayn to hold it.

As they went to the couple they saw how Liam was crying and asking them to call Zayn and Harry, saying that he didn’t want to be with them. When his saw his beloved omega and alpha, he smiled brightly and ran to hug them.

It was like their daily routine, crying, getting angry but in the end of the day hugging like the world was about to end. Still, Harry wanted to be with them. He didn’t care that he couldn’t give them a family and they would feel same with other alpha. Right now, he was here, so it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment?X


	8. Breathe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do lirry chapter next and leave comments. It makes me know that I'm not writing for nothing ^^

** **

**Be my friend hold me, wrap me up unfold me.**

**I'm small and needy warm me up and breath me/sea-breathe me/**

School…It was the second thing that omegas hated. It was like their personal hell that they had to go through 5 days each week. Studying wasn’t a big problem for Zayn, but students were. They would corner him, call names and make him feel more miserable than ever. He thought what if they all knew about his feelings, knew that he was broken. Would they stop? Maybe not.

Silver haired omega was left alone in the streets when he was only 2 months old. He was little, helpless, crying with fear. He wanting somebody to pick him up and hug him, to care for him like other babies needed currently being unable to do it themselves. However, no one was there to hold him, kiss him or sing to him at night. Police picked him up after 4 hours and they immediately send him to the orphanage, place where he was raised like a toy who had no use nor price.

For 5 years he was quiet happy with his life, having a sweet caretaker who loved to spoil him and give him the extra care. However, after he heard how older woman was scolding his favorite caretaker, he understood that omegas were bad. He was bad, filthy; the lowest creature in the earth and no one would love him for real. If they tried to then they would be scolded like his caretaker was. Zayn was a quit stubborn baby. That was the reason he started to hide away from her, wanting to protect her from being yelled at. He did not smile at her anymore, eat his given food or play with his toys that he liked. After seeing his change, his caretaker left and after days Zayn heard that she was married and lived, happy in another town. He didn’t get sad nor cried. He just kept smiling proudly knowing that he protected her from himself and now she was happily married in another place.

Things slightly changed when he noticed tall boy same age as him, being bullied by other boys. Stranger was beautiful like paintings Zayn saw in his books. He was slight taller than him, with glassy chocolate eyes and pink lips that were trembling. Like always, his protective side started to show, so he ran to him and pushed other boys away. Though, they were older so it wasn’t a big trouble for them to punch his little face and make him fall. However, woman who was in charge of them, saw all of it and made them stop.

It was how they met. Zayn and Liam.

“Are you still scared?” Zayn asked rubbing his face that hurt

“N-no…” Liam stuttered and got closer to caress his face with his white little fingers. When he touched Zayn, he blushed slightly and burst out laughing when he say shorter’s expression.

At that moment, Zayn knew that he had to protect this little angel. He didn’t care that he was bad news and Liam would be sad with him. He would try harder and harder to make this boy laugh like that and giggle like that. It would be his heaven where he could be himself, sweet and innocence like he was  4 years and 10 months ago.

Years passed and he felt more and more insecure. He started to have bad thoughts about himself, like he wasn’t enough. Everything he wanted would never come true because he was worthless and not needed. No one wanted to talk to him nor be friends with him. Only Liam was beside him, singing until he would fall asleep. It was okay, until it was too much. They started to attend school and everything went worse. First, girls started to call him weird and call him other names. Giggle annoyingly whenever they would see him and spread false rumors about him. It all made him hide in the dark places and stop breathing for a while. It felt like he was dying, like he needed to punish himself for being so bad and worthless. Sometimes he would feel dizzy, would start shaking and trembling, feeling chest pains. But every time Liam would hold him it all would go away.

After a year group of boys started to corner him. Calling him nasty words and beating him up. That was when he started to think about self-harm, but it was too much for him. Blood and hurt wasn’t something that he enjoyed. So he kept up with stopping his breath until he felt dizzy and hurt. He would never tell Liam how he felt, not wanting to upset him. Because even without it omegas were worried. They wanted to be alphas to protect each other. To have strong bond with each other and mark or scent each other.

Right now Little Zayn was cornered outside of school with stinky alphas that he hated.

“Zaynie why did you run away today?” He said in disgusting tone “I wanted to have fun with you” He faked a pouty face and tried to touch him, but omega jerked back and growled quietly not knowing what to do. He was so terrified. His legs were shaking. At times, like this, he would run or even punch strangers but he knew those alphas. They were the ones who made him feel miserable and disgusted each time they looked at him. Moreover, at times like this his omega side was showing  and he felt more and more hopeless.

“Come on little boy... No one needs you, you are little faggot that likes to suck others dicks and feel  full with their cum right? “He licked his lips giving Zayn a wanting look, but humiliating him instead “little slut like you are pathetic and not needed by anyone that is why I’m here, right boys?” He barked a lough and looked at his friends who nodded with same look

“I don’t need you! I have a mate already!” Zayn said with shaky voice wanting to act strong

“Who? That Liam guy? Oh, come on! He is omega like you and I think he is with you only because he feels bored.  “ he says rolling his eyes at Liam’s name

“N-no!!!” Zayn protests but even he had doubts now. His fear of not being enough got him good with Liam, because it’s not the first time he has doubts about that.

“Oh, my, my… Don’t cry sweaty” He tries to sound nice but Zayn trembles even more making him to grin at his effect on him

“I have an alpha! He’ll come and kick your ass” He spits outs remembering how strong Harry was

“You are talking about that dude who was with you last time? “ He gets little scared when he remembers how older alpha punched him “He only wants to fuck you hun, if he wanted more he would scent you or give you a mark. As I can see you have none of them…Or you want me to check” He says with horrible smile and tries to push Zayn’s shirt up. But omega throws his bag at him and runs away while they were distracted.

He runs to the nearest bus stop, hoping on not remembering Liam at all. He just wanted to go home as fast as he could! To his safe place where his beloved people are. Who keeps asking him if he is fine, why is he angry or to eat. He knew that he did not deserve it but he wanted it! No he needed it! If no one would did those things, then he would fall apart, would punish himself like he did now. Crawling under the bed in the dark and pushing his hands on his nose to stop breathing. To punish his pathetic side! When it wasn’t enough he picked up bottle of suppressant that were hidden under the bed and took some of them. He knew that they were bad, but it would make him feel better. Less depress, more confident and it would make those bad feelings go away. He knew that Harry and Liam would get angry at him if they knew that was why he was hiding them. He found it when they were at fosters house and kept until today. When he was really upset he would take them and feel at ease. Feeling easy was all he wanted.

 **✗** **✘**

“Harry!” Liam breathed in the phone desperately wanting to hear alpha’s comforting voice

“Liam? What’s wrong is everything okay?” He sounded scared but Liam could hear other’s voices too, he assumed that Harry was at work.

“Zayn is gone!” He said

“WHAT?” Alpha roared in the phone, clearly forgetting people around him and whimpering omega that almost  had a heart attack

“Liam honey sorry! Please calm down and talk to me!” he tried to calm down and make the rage go away “ Lili you are making my heart break right now…” He said when he heard omegas silent cries. He terrified him with his outburst minutes ago. “Please don’t cry and talk to me…Where is Zayn?”

“I…I don-n’t k-nn-ow… Some guys from school cornered him again, while I wasn’t there and now they came with his bag smiling and saying that he ran away” he said trying to breath calmly not wanting to upset alpha even more

“Which guys?” but Harry wasn’t having it, he wanted to murder now!

“please…Go home and see if he is there… I’ll search near the school,” he pleaded feeling guilty that Harry had to leave the job early

“Got it” Harry growled lowly not pleased by Liam’s answer. He wanted to know who those fuckers were, but soon or later, he would know it.

He pushed through his annoying costumers and ignored their complains, running to his car and driving as fast as he could. It was like his part knew that Zayn was there, but it also knew that he wasn’t safe. He ran into the building opening the door and following the sweet, wild flowers scent to the door.

“Zayn” He whispered and knocked at the door slowly, not wanting to miss his reply. But no one gave him the answer so he tried again “ Zayn it’s me! Are you okay? Let me in please”

Still no answer. Harry was getting more worried.

“Zayn baby please open the door. I’m not angry. I just want to know if you are okay.” When he still met silence he texted Liam saying that he was here but didn’t answer him. He even thought that maybe omega was asleep, but then he heard his whimper so his mind got wild.

“Zayn open the fucking door or I’m going kick it down!” he growled thinking that omega was in pain there and he couldn’t do anything “ Zayn I’m not kidding open the damn door!” he shouted again banged on the door, but all he could hear was silver haired boys whimpers and panting breathes.

“ _Zaynie”_ he murmured “Please open the door…I’m gonna cuddle you all day if you want…I’m so worried love…Please open the door” he said in loving voice not even realizing that he called him love or promised to cuddle him.

Then he heard the lock and door opened slowly. He say Zayn’s bloodshot eyes that were still full of tears and his little trembling body that looked like it hurt. Alpha instantly picked him up gently, not wanting to hurt him and be the reason of his pain. He placed him on his lap when he sat down on their bed and hugged him close.

Alpha hated those moments, where he would see how miserable they were feeling and it broke his heart. They were so little, how could they feel so much pain? He didn’t know. All he could do was to hug his soft body tightly wanting to stop his tremble.

“Tight “ Zayn whispered in his neck and sobbed again “H-hold... m-me… t-tig-gh-t-t”

So Harry did, holding him more tightly and maybe little roughly too. At least it made him to stop shivering and crying. When he wanted to pick the blanket that was laying on the floor, he saw the bottle that looked that it held medicine. Alpha frowned and bent down to pick it up, while he was holding Zayn with his other hand. When he read suppressants, his mind stopped working. He crashed the bottle into his hand and made omega to snap his attention to the noise. When Zayn saw his suppressants he quickly jumped off Harry’s lap and looked at him in horror.

“Zayn...” He said in trembling voice from his anger “What are those?”

Omega kept looking at him and then glancing at crashed bottle, not understanding how Harry did it.

“ _Zayn!”_  He roared and stood up throwing the suppressants to the wall.

Silver haired boy looked how it crashed on the wall and when it fell, he instantly ran away. He was sure that alpha would hurt him, would punish him for using them and he was scared. He was terrified. Angry alphas weren’t good thing at all.

Harry was faster and stronger than him so he held his arms in the air at the couch where he caught Zayn. Little boy kept crying and struggling wanting to go and hide. Harry was scary and he could hurt him.

“No!!!” He screamed and hide his face with his released arms. When Alpha saw it, he felt terrified of himself. Zayn thought that he would hurt him, punch and abuse him. Like in their first day of meeting. He felt miserable failing at comforting him and he just sat on the floor hiding his face in his hands.

He was just too angry about suppressants. They weren’t good news. It even was illegal, how did Zayn find them? It could make him addicted. They were extremely damaging to the body and caused, many horrible sicknesses. Most of all it would stop their heats that was normal for their body, but in exchange it would destroy everything that Omegas body had. Maybe that was why Zayn was taking him. Was he scared of heats? Was he not happy with Liam? He didn’t know.

“Zayn” he murmured wanting to get omega’s attention “You think I would ever punch you? “

Omega snapped at his words and looked at him with shock. He never did, but minutes ago he was so sacred that he considered him to punch him. He really thought that Harry would abuse him but…now he felt guilty about it.

“N…N-not g-gon-na g-get ang-gry agai-n-n?” He whimpered out not knowing what to do

“No…No..” Harry shook his head desperately wanting him to stop being scared. Then he felt how Zayn sat next to him and pressed his body to his side.

“Will you tell me what happened today?” he sighed and rubbed his pinky finger to Zayn’s thigh.

“Not gonna yell?” He asked still scared

“Will try…” he said and sat in front of him holding his wrists tight, feeling scared that he would run away again.

“Some jerks from…from school… said bad things about me…” he whimpered trying to hold his tears but Harry brushed his nose to his and smiled saying that he could cry in front of him.

“Sometimes…” He beings “Sometimes I feel insecure… Like I’m nothing but a broken toy. It all started in my orphanage, they all kept calling me names like I was unwanted and some whore bore me. If someone would gave me attention, they would scold them… and … I started to think that they were right. That I was a bad boy and bad boys needed to be punished “ he spat feeling little anger and harry kept listening to him with horror “ I wanted to make myself feel pain but I hated it… I hate blood too. So then, I started to stop breathing... I would put my hand to my nose and didn’t breathe until my lungs started to hurt and my head felt dizzy. When… When it wasn’t helping and I felt terrible I would take suppressants and it would make me feel at easy… Do you understand? I wanted to feel at ease” He cried out, not noticing Harry’s nod and look that he knew that feeling “ I found it at our fosters house…” He added

 “At school people are the same… they talk bad about me like I’m a slut and want to suck them” Harry stiffened at those words. His possessive side started to show and he wrapped his hands around his torso. He didn’t wanted to even think about Zayn with other person but Liam.

“They cornered me and said that they would take care of me… I said that I had a mate and you. But they laughed saying that if you wanted me, then you would mark me or scent me…Then…Then they started to tug my shirt wanting to find if I had a mating mark, even thought they knew that I didn’t” He cried out again bursting in sobs and cries while trying to make the pain go away. His eyes were hurting from all the cries and his face was all red.

He looked at Harry in shock when he  took off his shirt and showing his broad chest with many tattoos. He pulled the black shirt over Zayn head making him to wear it. Omega’s nose instantly smelt Harry’s strong smell on the cloth and hugged it closer. Then alpha hugged him close rubbing his bear chest onto him. His face and his neck. It took almost 5 minutes for Zayn to understand that Harry was scent marking him.

Zayn smiled to himself happily and wrapped his little hands around Harry. ”Thank you “ he whispered and kissed alpha’s neck. Now, everyone in school would know that Zayn had an alpha who took care of him. Who would kill anyone who would touch or approach him. 

“Zaynie if you’ll feel bad about yourself come to me or Liam…We will make you feel right and at ease…yeah?” He asked and brushed his silver hair

“Yes, thank you _Haz_ ” he said fully aver that he just called the alpha by the nickname

Harry just smiled at him brightly, forgetting that he was angry minutes ago.

Then the door went open and scared Liam came in. When he saw two figures hugging. He started to cry and hugged them too. “Uh, Zayn you smell like Harry” he whined and other omega and alpha started laughing happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your cute comments on last chapter ^^ you all are the best.

** **

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes /Taylor swift- I’d lie/**

“Liam can you help me with this?” Harry asked him and pointed at the cakes that were next to the omega.

Liam and Zayn were stuck at Harry’s job, because alpha skipped his work already second time for them and they offered to help him out. Maybe it was the worst decision for Liam Couse it wasn’t his day at all. He had this annoying stomachache and didn’t want to bother others telling about it. He just wanted to lay down on the floor of their room and sleep peacefully.

He had this weird habit already for weeks. He strangely hated beds when he was upset, so he preferred cool and hard floor instead. He would curl in a ball and calm down. It was a good helper because he didn’t snap or get angry at anyone for days.

Only Zayn knew how pissed Liam could be. He didn’t know how but taller boy would growl like alpha and act crazy for couple minutes. However, it only happened when he had bad days and Zayn knew better to back off. Like now, he was serving some woman and smiling at her trying not to make any contact with Liam and don’t get yelled at. You could tell that He was just like Harry, maybe even worse…

“Here” he said and handed the cake to Harry, while glaring at the girl who kept giggling annoyingly. He just wanted to snap her neck and watch how her head would roll on the floor.

Liam laughed at his though and made Zayn look at him with knowing eyes. Silver haired boy already knew his intentions and asked him to take a little break. So Liam did, growling a little that Zayn was bossing him around but still did as he was told.

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked confused and glanced at Liam’s furrowed eyebrows

“Not his day… Try not to make him angry please… He may bit your head off” He shivered at his thought “I’m not kidding, angry Liam is nothing good”

“He is scary than me?” Harry smirked not believing him

“You don’t even know “Zayn smiled and walked away to help another costumer.

Harry looked back at Liam who sat on the chair, his hands on his stomach and frowning deeply. ‘Maybe he is hurt?’ Harry thought and walked to him. He then saw some blonde boy looking at him with interested eyes and smirking like crazy. No doubts he had crush on Liam and wanted to talk to him, but omega was too distract with his thoughts.

Harry silently growled, wanting the stranger to understand that he was taken but blonde boy still kept looking at him. Now that Harry was thinking, he didn’t scent Liam so Alphas still had eyes on him. He thought that it was better if Liam would come and ask him to be scented like Zayn but omega never did. That made alpha think that maybe Liam didn’t want to be scented. Maybe he didn’t have same clingy feelings like Zayn did but Harry still did. If alphas would keep checking him out maybe he would scent mark Liam, even if he didn’t want it.

“What’s up?” He asked as he kneeled down to be same eye level as him “ Something hurts?”

“No…” Liam shot him a look and glanced at the blonde boy that kept trying to gain his attention

“Want me to serve him?” Harry asked and gave a glare to stranger

“No, I’ll handle him” Liam said and stood up

Maybe Zayn was right. Liam was scary…

“Told you so” he heard Zayn say and then smirked at him playfully

Harry just shook his head and went to other costumer but after 5 minutes he heard omega’s yell.

“I said that I had a fucking boyfriend you dickhead! You think if you have that little cucumber handing down your pants, then every omega will come and kiss your ass?” He shouted and threw his uniform at his face. Blondie couldn’t even say anything as omega dashed out of the bakery and run to the way that leaded to their house.

Harry looked at Zayn with open mouth and didn’t know what to do. Zayn didn’t look surprised at all knowing how rude and scary Liam could be sometimes. He knew that Liam would just sleep and chill out himself. He just stood next to Harry and served his costumer glancing at him.

Alpha looked at the door and took off his uniform, placing it on the chair that Liam sat at minutes ago. He really messed up at his job and now again, he was running after Liam saying to Zayn to stay and look after it before he would come back. Omega just nodded in approval loving that Harry had same protective feelings with Liam too. After all Zayn and Liam were inseparable and they should have the same alpha right? …

He just shook his head while smiling at his ideas and gave the costumer her cake.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Woman asked smiling

“Curly boy?” He asked and when he got her nod, he thought for a second “ No, but soon he will”

“That better be really soon because he is quiet  a catch “ Woman giggled and gave him the money

“Well to bad for others, we already caught him” He smiled and waved her a goodbye

 **✗** **✘**

Harry ran in the building knowing on the door waiting for omega to open the door because he left his keys at work.

After a second grumpy omega swing the door open and made Harry to come in. He didn’t even wait for him to say anything as he went back to his room and banged the door close but not locking it. Alpha felt little taken a back with it but still entered their room. He say how Liam was curled in a ball on the floor and his heart broke from the sight. He looked like Zayn that day, but instead of the floor under the bed, he was laying in the corner his head on the flat floor.

“Liam what happened?” Harry asked and sat next to him. Scared to touch and make him feel even more uncomfortable.

“That asshole happened!” he mumbled irritated and hide his face in his shirt

“Honey you do know that swearing in the house is bad right? Weren’t you the one who wrote that rule?”  He asked and caressed his back slowly

“Well now I’m breaking it” He said and crawled closer to the wall leaving Harry’s hand in the air.

Alpha looked at him, thinking that it would be better to leave him but it still felt wrong for him. How could he leave him when everything was telling him that something was wrong? He just stood up wanting to pick up the pillow for him when Liam shoot up with a glare and an angry growl.

“Yeah, leave the fucking rude omega alone!!! Like I need you! Go away!” He shouted at him with glassy eyes and curled in a ball again

Harry smirked at his reaction and tried not to laugh aloud. Liam was adorable. He thought that Harry was leaving so that was why he shot up. Alpha even liked him in this state. He was learning his other sides that he didn’t know and it was joy for him. He picked the pillow and held Liam’s had up placing it on the soft material.

“Lili I wasn’t leaving, I just wanted to get the pillow,” He murmured in his ear but Liam just covered it with his hand, still pouting.

Then Harry saw how he was rubbing his stomach up and down. Maybe he really was hurt.

“Does your stomach hurt?” he asked and saw how omega nodded in pain.

Alpha stood up again getting to the door wanting to get the medicine when Liam still shouted at him like other time.

“Yeah, yeah leave the poor omega alone”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, running to him and picking Liam up in the air. He kissed his face with smile and hugged him close, like he was a little puppy. Taller boy still kept struggling not understanding alphas actins but Harry was stronger than he was.

“Oh Leyum you are adorable” He kissed his cheek and smiled at him again “I’m not going anywhere hun, just want to get you the medicine and make you feel better yeah?” He said and stood up with Liam’s body still in his hands walking to the kitchen, getting him the medicine and the water. ”Here hun, drink it” He gave it to him and waited until he did so “ Now, if you have those kind of reactions then I won’t let you go all day, yeah?”

Liam nodded hiding his red face not wanting the alpha to see that he got his soft spot again.

“Liam hun, what were you doing on the floor? Was that your nest?” alpha asked

“nest? It just makes me feel calm… I hate beds when I’m in bad mood” he said not understanding what ‘nest’ meant

“Nest is a place for omegas where they spend their time when they are angry or irritated. If they have a bad day or want to kill someone like you “Alpha smiled at him and pinched his cheek.

Liam was looking at him with daze. He never saw Harry’s soft side. He was always protective and scary alpha but this? He was calling him adorable, smiling at him and kissing his face, he even carried Liam like a baby. It was weird. But he loved it. Maybe it would be his medicine for his bad days.

Then they went to Harry’s room. Alpha started to pick up random things and giving it to Liam to hold. When he was done with that, they entered omegas room. Harry put Liam down and took the items from him. He placed soft blankets in the corner where Liam was laying at minutes ago. He the placed there little pillows and big teddy bear that looked old.

“This is a nest. It should be full of soft stuffs and things that you like. Also mate’s shirts or things that smell like them. Nest is needed if omegas are feeling restless and want comfort. You chose this place without giving it another though but the reason you chose it was that it made you feel calm. Now it will be softer and nicer to lay on. It could be your personal place” Harry smiled at him inviting Liam to lay down. But omega blinked at him and then ran out of the room. Coming back fast with Harry’s big white jumper and Zayn’s black batmen shirt. He placed them in his so-called nest and them layed down, pushing Harry to do the same.

“I hope it’s okay…” He said pointing at Harry’s jumper “It smells like you and I also like it”

Alpha was feeling dazed at Liam’s cute action. Omega just proved him that he needed him as much as Zayn did.

“It’s okay, you can have it” he said and pulled Liam closer “ You know that asshole that wanted to flirt with you” He growled silently at the memory “ I don’t want it to happen again so please wear my jumper as much as you want and let me scent mark you”

When he said that Liam smiled at him, showing his white teeth and snuggled closer letting Harry to rub himself on him. He wanted to remember his scent and glue it to his body. He never wanted to be separated with it.

Nest really was helping him. He wasn’t furious like last time. He felt more calm, happy and comfortable. He liked this place knowing that it was his and Harry’s place. The he glanced at the teddy bear and picked it up.

“Why do you have it?” he asked

“Oh my mom bought it for me when I was little. I kind of was lonely childe and no one cuddle me at sleep, so whenever I felt sad or something hurt; I would hug it and sleep with it all nigh…” he smiled at his memory “ so I thought it would help your stomach”

Liam hugged it close and whispered, “It did”

Harry smiled at him knowing that omega wouldn’t let it go after this and snuggled him closer. It was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah,this part isn't over but I posted it anyway bc I've been away for 3 days. I didn't want to make you wait more so I posted it the way it was. I know it's may be not good or confusing but I'll try to do next one better. so yeah. thanks for reading^^

** **

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don’t let nobody see me wishing he was mine /Taylor swift-I’d lie/**

 

Two omegas sat on the couch snuggling next to each other while wearing Harry’s shirts and feeling proud their scent. It made them feel whole and most importantly like family. Yes, they didn’t have mom or dad but they had Harry. He was much eager to give them anything they wanted and weren’t parents for that? However, alpha was more than that, he was something special. Like a blessing for two homeless boys after a hard life, they’ve been through. Now, they could be themselves and alpha would never judge them, but accept with open arms.

Liam snuggled close to Zayn and tried to watch the weird channel silver haired boy had interest in. They had such different taste in everything and that bothered Liam a little bit and he tried to take liking to the things that his boyfriend liked but it was hopeless. Zayn’s taste was so weird and understandable for him. He bet shorter boy thought same about his. He knew that he was acting stubborn but he needed something that would click in his mind and tell him that oh, Zayn likes it too. For now, nothing was telling him that.

“Can you get that?” Zayn asked and pointing at the house phone that was ringing

It would be a good reason to stop watching that channel, so Liam nodded and got up. He stood there for a second hesitating to get it because it wasn’t his house. But Harry was bathing so it should’ve been okay.

“Hello?” he said and waited for the answer

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES” woman shouted in the phone and startled Liam. Omega put phone away for a second, waiting for his ears to stop ringing. However, woman kept shouting in the phone.

“How dare you ignore me? How dare you?” she took a breath and continued “You disgraceful child! I’m going to visit you this instant and put you in a right place!”

“Um…sorry?” Liam tried to gain her attention

“What? Who you may be?” she was taking a back from Liam’s soft voice “ Oh, so he still keeps contact with whores huh?”

“Excuse me?” Omega got pissed off with her word, not understanding what deal was

“ Excuse you! I’m on my way already and you better be gone until I come back,” she yelled last time and hung up

Liam stood there still angry with the rude lady, not understanding what she meant.

“Who was it?” Harry asked while drying his hear with a towel

“Some crazy bitch!” omega said with discomfort “she called and started to say weird stuff”

Harry looked at him for a second, thinking who this weird bitch could be and they it clicked in his mind. He ran to the phone checking the number that called and when he saw it, he has gone pale.

“What…what did she say?” He asked while shaking slightly

“ She said that she was on her way and something..” Liam kept quiet about what woman called him, not wanting to get alpha angry. But he didn’t understand why was he so nervous.

“Liam…” he said “It was my mother”

“WHAT?” Liam shouted and slapped hands on his face. He called Harry’s mother a crazy bitch. Which she was acting about but… He called her that aloud. What would alpha think about him?

Harry didn’t understand Liam’s reaction, completely forgetting that he called her mother a bitch. But he came back to realty when Zayn said that someone was on the door and opened it.

Alpha instantly knew the scented and run to the door not wanting anything to happen, knowing that her mother would be on nerves but when he heard a loud slap and Zayn’s teary eyes he went blank. He say how Liam ran to him hugging and saying not to say anything back the stranger lady that kept calling them humiliating words and trying to throw them away from the house.

“What did I tell you about leaving the house huh? Whores! You didn’t get enough money? “She shouted opening her purse and throwing money at them “here is enough now get out of here!”

Zayn tried to push her away walking to her but Liam kept holding him tight whispering to him not to do anything and he didn’t know who she was. She was Harry’s mother. Liam knew it. He tried to protect her. However, Harry’s mother kept showing them and saying disgusting things to them.

It was enough for the alpha with anger issues.

“ **ENOUGH”** He growled in animalistic way making everyone to tremble and fall on the floor.

Omegas just kept eyes shut scared of Harry’s statement. Moreover, the woman kept her eyes locked to her son that just growled at her. Yes, she knew that the growl was for her and not the omegas. She just didn’t know why. Her beloved son that she treasured just growled at her in a way that no one does.

Alpha’s face was bright red; his eyes were wide looking at the woman that hurt his omegas. His trembling body was telling him to get rid of the person who kept humiliating his Zayn and Liam. **HIS ZAYN AND LIAM.** Even thought it wasn’t official and they didn’t even talked about being more than they were now. Harry just felt that omegas were already his.

When Liam opened his eyes slowly, seeing that Harry was moving to her frightened mother. He shoot up running to him and pressing his body to his. He wrapped his long hands on his torso, trying to get a hold on his alpha that was ready to kill. He knew why he wanted to do that and that really made him happy but it was his mother. The same mother that they kept talking about in the car. Harry said that he loved her mom, so now Liam’s job was to stop angry alpha that just felt like someone threatened his omegas.

However, his grip wasn’t enough and he mouthed his boyfriend to come and help him out. Zayn looked at him in shock still frightened with Harry’s outburst but even though he already hated the woman, he didn’t want to see her die. He hugged alpha from behind squeezing him in his adorable way and lightly biting his back.

Seeing how both omegas were sandwiching the alpha. Liam found what he was looking for. That “it” that would tell him ‘Zayn likes it too’ was Harry. Harry, was something (someone) both omegas had interest in and liked very much.

“Haz snap out of it, we all are okay,” Zayn said with a proud smile that his alpha wanted to protect them.

“Harry please?” Liam murmured, while hiding his face in his neck “Your mother is sorry, she didn’t know who we are… You do remember how you told us that you loved her right? So forgive her… She didn’t know”

Zayn looked at him in shock when he heard the word mother. That rude woman was his mother? No way!

Harry stopped moving, finally coming back to reality and noticing his cute omegas wrapped around him and caring for him. He felt as proud as Zayn did minutes ago. And he remembered why he got so angry. That woman slapped his little angel’s face and kept humiliating them with disgusting words. However, Liam made him realize that, it was his mother that didn’t know anything. She probably was so scared and lonely not knowing where her son was. After all, Harry was the one ignoring her calls and hiding his place for already a month. Therefore, it was easy for her to assume that her son got over with drinks and omegas hatred and started to sleep with everyone.

He shook his head with guilt looking at his frightened mother. She only needed one touch and she would start crying like a baby…

Harry looked at omegas loving saying ‘thank you’ and getting off their grip. He kneeled next to her, tilting his head down and waiting for her to slap him. It would be the best punishment for him. However, woman started to shake even more, wrapping her hands on his neck and starting finally cry.

Alpha smiled at the nice and familiar touch and he hugged her back. Murmuring apologies for everything that he have done including today’s events. She just kept shooking her head not wanting to hear anything but feel her son.

“come on mum, lets go have some tea” He smiled with his dimples making her remembering his childhood memories. She nodded and didn’t let go of his hand.

She patiently waited for his tea while she sat in the kitchen looking at his grown son. It was only a month but it felt like years. Not knowing how he was, how was he doing. Was he still having nightmares? Was he still drinking or kept starving himself? She didn’t know. Moreover, it hurt. She tried to call but he didn’t pick up. She tried to write but answers never came. After looking for him for a whole month she just accidentally find a bakery that told her where he lived…

Now, that she was looking. Harry was different. Not depressed like always. He had this sparkle in his eyes and kept moving while waiting for the water to get hot. It was so not him. For all that, she could remember he always had this cold face and scary eyes.

“Liam, Zayn come here please… I made you all tea and maybe you’ll eat some cake that we have home?” Harry called them and looked at his mother for approval. She nodded and started to think who those omegas were.

They both came in awkwardly, not wanting to look at her or seem too rude. They sat down separately leaving the spot between them empty. And when Harry placed cups on the table and took the place that they left empty. Her mother knew. They were the reason for his change.

 

 

 

 


	11. Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment because all your silent makes me feel frustrated not wanting to write anymore.

** **

**I don't want nothing else**

**Not when I've had the best**

**I don't want nothing else**

**Cause you showed me the best /Selena Gomez- Nobody/**

 

“Taste it”  Harry smiled at her “ I love this tea”

“You always loved tea… Not having any kind in particular, “She smiled back

Harry looked at her lovingly, feeling happy that his mother didn’t forget those little things about him. Then he glanced at Zayn and noticed his red cheek that he was slapped at. He got closer to the little boy and caressed his cheek slightly and giving it a kiss.

“Does it hurts?” He asked with sad eyes glued on him, noticing how omega started to get red from blushing.

“N-no…”  He stuttered and bit his chocolate cake.

Liam giggled at Zayn’s reaction and took his phone to take picture of him. He had this obsession already two years. He would take random pictures of his boyfriend and then save them in his album with loving words attached. It was like, their love story, that he was updating times to times. Moreover, he would look at them whenever he felt down or lonely. It was memories that he cherished so much.

“Liam what are you doing?” Harry asked and peeked in his phone seeing Zayn’s picture.

“I have an album in my phone and I take pictures of us and then write little descriptions. It’s like a family album. I want to have something that would remind of our happy past…” He kept rambling while smiling rapidly, making alpha to coo at him.

Harry’s mother Anne was looking at his son and wondering from when he started to listen what other were talking about. For all she could remember he hated listening to someone rambling about their love. Who were those omegas that made his son so… soft?

“Harry dear, who are they?” She asked sweetly not wanting to get him angry again.

Harry looked at her, now understanding that she didn’t know about them. “This is Zayn and Liam” he pointed at each of them and continued, “They lived in our neighborhood and… I ended up adopting them,” He said smiling stupidly, knowing that his mother would freak out.

“WHAT?” so she did “Adopt? What…what is going on here? You hated omegas and now you adopt them?”

“Well they had fosters who abused them so I kind of felt the need to protect them… I still have some problems with omegas but… I’m okay I think… They help me to get over it” he said not knowing how to explain it easier

“Son, I do understand your pity. But adopt?” she said still confused

Omegas shrieked into their sits remembering their abusive fosters but word ‘pity’ made them feel even worse. Zayn knew that alpha was really kind and now he thought that he took advantage of Harry. If he didn’t start panicking and running to him while crying maybe alpha would never adopt them? Maybe omegas were the ones who kept pushing him to care and love them. Maybe Harry just felt pity for them and didn’t have any sympathy?

They were Zayn’s thought but Liam thoughts were too different. After hearing, that alpha said they were helping him getting over with omega “allergy”. He felt used. He felt like it was Harry’s only intention and he didn’t needed them for themselves. Maybe he scent marked and used alpha/omega embrace only to get used to omegas?

Those dark thoughts made them feel depressed and sad. They didn’t want to eat anymore, nor look at them or listen. They wanted to go and hide in their nest that Harry made for them.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked ignoring Anne’s question and looking and pale omegas.

“ We feel kinda bad… Can… Can we go our room?” Zayn asked and tugged Liam from his chair

“Sure… But tell me what hurts I’ll give you some medicine” Harry stood up with worried look

“No… No need” Zayn mumbled and disappeared from the kitchen with other omega

Anne looked at them knowingly. She understood that their conversation wasn’t comfortable for them. And they were right. They both were omegas and their instincts made them take everything literally, even things that were told as jokes.

“Harry…sit down” she said and patted the chair next to her

Alpha took the invitation and hugged his mother, wanting to get the warm feeling he missed so much. Omegas just kept confusing him but he also had this urge to know what they were up to.

“Mom… I feel like I find the right ones…” He mumbled in quiet voice but she heard him anyway “ They make me happy… Is that bad?”

“No. It’s really good” she patted his head “ I think that they are right too… But still small Harry.”

“What do you mean?” he asked confused and looked in her eyes

“They are only 16, honey…  So small… You are 21 and already a man. You will be hard to understand for them. You can be hard of them even if you wouldn’t even want to….You… You still have problems with your past and omegas” she sighed” Do you think that they can take it? Take your outbursts? Take the angry you, that can kill? If you’ll get too emotional you can hurt them, scare them, even…even abuse them… Even thought you are my son, I still have to tell you hun… They are only omegas… scared and frightened omegas. Only your glare can make them leave. You’ll get lonely again…You’ll come back to your past again…”

Alpha listened to her while shooking his head rapidly, saying no. NO. They were strong. Omegas but still strong! Harry showed them, his scary face but they stayed. They kept hugging and encouraging him. They weren’t scared. NONONOO! They weren’t scared of him. He would never ab..abuse them… He would never lay hand on them… He…He would never right? RIGHT? alpha didn’t know…

“Honey” Anne cried out seeing how depressed her son became. But she had to do it. She had to say the reality because Harry had anger issues, he did so many bad things in the past that she was scared. She was scared for those omegas that didn’t know anything. Life already made them go through hell and they shouldn’t feel even worse.

 “But I want them mom. I want them” Harry hide his face in his hand crying silently, scared of himself “ I need them near. They make me love myself, feel better. Like I’m already fine. Like I did a good job and they are here to praise me” He sniffled not caring that big bad alpha was crying like a baby “No one.. No one was there for me… No one there to tell me good night, to welcome me home… I like it… They… they make me feel needed and wanted… Can’t I be selfish and keep them?”

Anne looked at him, not remembering when was last time when Harry acted so selfish and… so happy…

“Then…” she said making him to face her “I’m going to be selfish and tell they that they are staying with you for good” she smiled at the end.

Alpha looked at her confused for a moment but then bright smile broke his lips apart. He hugged the woman close and kissed her cheek tightly. His mother. She understood him perfectly. He missed it so much.

“Now go and keep them safe!” she demanded “I’m going to lay down in your room. I feel tired “

“Thank you for staying… Thank you for everything “He gave her a dimple smile

She just squeezed his cheeks and left the room.

Alpha went to omegas room, knocking silently and then opening it. He saw how Zayn was putting their clothes in the beg and hiding his tears. Liam was curled in his nest while whimpering and sniffling. Alpha let out a frustrated growl not understanding what omegas were doing. Why were they so sad?

“What are you doing Zayn?” he asked closing the door and getting closer to whimpering Liam

“N-no-t-thing…” he stuttered “ W-we t-thin-nk tha-a-t-t it-t’s t-tim-me to l-leav-ve”

“Leave?” Harry half shouted, “What are you talking about? And why aren’t you calming Liam down? He is shaking!”

Alpha picked shaking omega up and hugging him closer, ignoring how Liam struggled in his arms, wanting to escape. If they wanted to leave, it was a bad timing. Harry would never let them go now.

“We get it… I took advantage of your kindness... You only pity us… and that is okay… It’s enough “he said while pressing fingers on his eyes wanting tears to stop falling down

“and… You only need us to get over with your omega hatred “ Liam added still struggling and try to escape from his grip

Alpha looked at them with ‘are you idiots’ look and now he understanding what his mother meant by saying that they were still small omegas. They really took literally what he said and made stories in their mind, thinking that they weren’t needed. They also approved her statement that they could leave seeing the little obstacle in the way.

“Zayn come here!” Harry demanded, making both of them whimpering and obey. Even if omegas were little and too honest. Alpha was okay for that, because he knew that he could handle them. He knew that after hugging and encouraging them, omegas would become stronger and stronger.

Zayn sat close to him. Soon he was pulled in Harry’s chest next to Liam. Hearing Alpha’s heavy breathing.

“So… you both gonna leave me because of that?” He sighed deeply “ You gonna leave and not fight for me?”

Omegas let out another whimper understanding Harry’s sad tone. They griped his shirt strongly. It was like saying sorry for not fighting back.

“I don’t…” Zayn cried out” I don’t know what to fight for… for your love or pity…”

“Zayn” alpha felt little pain in his chest wanting to press his fingers on them and make it stop hurting “ Liam”

“I don’t have any pity for you… Only warm feelings like love, but not strong as it is… I don’t want to lie. But I don’t want let you go too… Zayn you never took advantage of me, If I didn’t  want to take care of you both then I wouldn’t. I’m an alpha and I have my own ways, scared omegas like you would never took advantage of me, If I didn’t let you. Moreover, you don’t know how much thankful I am for you…If not you, who ran to me crying, then we would never be together. I would never be here and so happy. You both make me feel needed and wanted. You both make me forget my past mistakes and it so good. Liam I would never use you two for getting over my “allergy”. I never had those intentions; I don’t even want to like omegas. I still want to hate them. But not you two. I don’t need others. Others can’t make me feel so warm and happy. So good and enough. I like when you both are around, smiling and action our selves”

Both omega hugged him close snuggling next to him, wanting him to feel that they are happy. More than Happy. They are feeling so loved and warm. Now, they wanted something... More?

“ _Haz can I kiss you?”_ Zayn asked shyly glancing at alpha’s pink lips

Harry froze for a second not wanting to make him sad” Zayn... You know… sometimes I remember things from past… and I don’t really want to ruin this moment with puking and” He was cut of with Zayn’s little lips pressed to him tightly.

Omega didn’t care about Alpha’s past and remembering things. He wanted a kiss and he would get it. If he would listen to Harry they it would took them years to finally have a first kiss and omegas weren’t having it.

Liam didn’t wait for his time, crashing to their lips and licking their swollen lips. Then finally sliding his tongue in Harry’s, making him to hold on them tight. Their fast moves and forceful tongue didn’t gave alpha any chance to remember anything from the past. It was so new and unfamiliar to him that his mind was going numb. Only his heart was going wild, making him to respond to their kiss and touch. Doing it roughly but not making any harm to them.

“So?” Zayn breathed out when they parted their lips, now looking at alphas red face and Liam’s pleased look “ did we make good memories?” he giggled

“The best!” Harry laughed and hugged them again.


	12. I think I'm in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and tell me your thoughts

** **

**My hearts' pacin', I'm confused, I'm dazin'**  
I saw something I never seen in you, it's got me shakin'  
I must be hallucinatin'  
I hear it happens, I'm just sayin'  
Babe I'm just sayin' / Kat dahlia-I think I’m in love/

Alpha set in omegas nest cuddling them closer all day and soothing them with loving words. Both of them didn’t have any doubt that Harry needed them for real so they couldn’t help but show how happy they were. They even ate more than they normally did, showing alpha, that they were sharing his feelings. Harry felt more open after that, wanting to forget his past habits and try everything new with them. Including kissing that didn’t felt bad at all. He even got Liam’s album in his phone adding his own pictures of them and smiling like crazy.

Anne looking at them felt more than a happy. She knew that maybe those little omegas really were the ones that her son needed in life. Now seeing, she could tell that even thought they were small and weak, they could shout or even punch the alpha if he did something that they didn’t like. Much of Zayn was that type. Liam was his personal teddy bear, she could imagine Harry big spooning little boy in bed and sleeping peacefully.

“Guys school!” Harry called them and opened door for them

Both omegas looked at him pleading to stay home and skip the school. However, alpha was still saying no that if they would keep skipping school, he would have problems with Rachel.

“Oh, Harry go to work! I’m going to have little chat with your boyfriends,” Anne said and pushed her son out of the apartment.

Omegas blushed at the word ‘boyfriend’ but instantly tensed. What if his mom would be mean again?

“Huh?” Harry asked shocked “You sure?”

“Yes, I won’t make the sad, so go now!” she started to close the door

“Wait! Are you gonna stay home or will go out?” he asked

“Out” she shouted and locked the door, grabbing her jacket and putting it on

Omegas looked at her with confused eyes. Not understanding what she really wanted. Their first meeting wasn’t as nice, so their instincts weren’t approving staying with her.

The first thing that crossed Liam’s mind was that she wanted to get ride of them, to not to have any contact with Harry. That made him remember his yesterday thought and got even more worried. Wanting to go and cry in his nest again. It really affected him because Zayn wasn’t calming him down. For the first time Zayn was crying alone himself, forgetting about Liam and that made him even more depressed.

He snuggled closer to Zayn, looking and him and asking what was going to happen now.

“Okay guys, let’s go out. Should we go to café or you prefer to buy ice cream in the park?” She asked checking her purse and opening the door

“I-c-ce c-cream… P-lease?” Zayn stuttered out and took Liam’s hand trying to calm him down

“Oh no need to worry please! I am really sorry for my first appearance. I don’t even deserve your forgiveness… I truly did too much “ she said with sad voice not knowing how to make them feel comfortable “ I just want us to have little fun and get to know each other”

Zayn nodded his head and smiled at her. He knew that she was trying so it was okay. After all, it was Harry’s mom. They had to have good relationship her.

On the way to the park, Liam kept struggling and picking on his shirts sleeve. Holding onto Zayn tightly and when he would hear loud noise he would close his eyes and repeat quietly _‘Harry…I want Harry’_.

“Liam why don’t you text him?” Zayn suggested, while feeling worried with his weird behavior.

Liam instantly nodded picking his phone and texting Harry immediately.

 

To:  ♕My Prince Harreh♕

Harry miss you!

 

To: Leyuum

Me too hun, is anything wrong?

 

To: ♕My Prince Harreh♕

No… We are walking to a park. I just felt uneasy so Zayn suggested to text you.

 

Zayn chuckled as he read Harry’s name and patted Liam’s head. His omega really was something. He liked to give everything weird names.

“Okay so what kind of Ice cream you would like?” Anne asked and leaned in checking each of them

“I want… Chocolate…” Zayn said after thinking little, and then looked at Liam waiting for him.

“Strawberry?” Liam looked at her questioning if it was okay.

“Sure honey” she smiled at his adorable face and went to get them their ice creams.

When she came, they sat down on the bench looking at little children playing in the grass and shouting for their moms. Zayn smiled at the scene but averted his eyes. Not wanting to feel the need to have a mom and memories like that.

Anne noticed his reaction and felt sad. She could imagine how hard it would been for them leaving alone in orphanage without any parent.

“I wanted to ask… If it’s okay…” she said quietly not wanting to startle them “ Did you even meet your parents?”

Zayn looked at her understanding her curiosity and answering without any hard feelings. “No, we were months old when we were found in the streets”

“t-together?” she stuttered horrified with his answer.

“Oh no” Zayn smiled instantly, looking at Liam lovingly. He still was typing of his phone.” We met when we were five at orphanage. “

“Do you…” she couldn’t finish it but Zayn did

“Do we want to see them someday?” he shook his head “Not really. I don’t need someone who left me, not giving any chance “he looked in her eyes “But maybe Liam does… He is more easier than I…am I think he forgave them already “

“Does that make you angry?” she asked

“Maybe”

“Like Harry” She smiled “He couldn’t take that I wasn’t agreeing his decision. That is why he hid from me…”

“I don’t… I don’t think I would leave you… If you were my mom for 16 years…” Zayn said honestly now knowing why he wanted to make her happy

“That’s really nice…” she smiled brightly showing her dimples that Harry also had “ That is why I want to ask you both something”

Liam looked at her after what she said. He was listening to them all the time.

“I want you both to stay with him… For a really long time!” She patted their shoulder “I know that he can be really hard on you both sometimes but forgive him okay? If he makes you angry, call me and I will scold him! If you need, any help then please contact me and I will be here to help you both out. I know that it’s a selfish request but let me be selfish and please stay with that stupid alpha of mine” she cried silently wanting them to say yes. She wanted her son to be Happy. She wanted it so much.

Liam stood up, hugging her close and smiling. He already loved her. Turns out that she was really nice and loved her son too much. She even promised to help them. Maybe she could become his mommy too?

“Thank you Mrs. Styles. You so nice! I promise that I will stay with Harry for the rest of my life!  He can be scary sometimes but Zayn is strong so he will handle him. You didn’t see Zayn’s scary face! It’s terrifying” Liam kept talking with funny voice and smiling at her

“Hey” Zayn smacked his head playfully. Then he turned to Harrry’s mom and said, “I don’t know about terrifying face but We will be with him forever “

Anne stood up pulling them into big hug” Okay! Now no tears lets go and have fun!”

By fun she meant buying them skateboards and trying to help them with skating. At the same time she was telling them how she was helping Harry to learn riding a bike and how he fell on his belly. Then crying and saying that he was dying. She even send them Harry’s embarrassing pictures and giving her number. Making them to save it as ‘Mom’.

“Can I really call you mommy?” Liam asked shyly when they came back home

“Of course honey! You are my little kid from now on!” she smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek “You Zaynie won’t call me mommy?” she pouted

“Ugh... Mom?” Zayn said feeling weird saying that word

“Zayn is too cool to say mommy “ Liam whispered to Anne and giggled

“I can hear you!” Zayn said glaring at him

Harry was having a shower when he heard noise in the house, thinking that they came back. He was home early because his boss had some meetings to attend and closed the bakery shortly. He has been worrying so much, not knowing, how their little date went. He wanted them to be close but didn’t want to push omegas also.  When Liam was texting him, he felt at ease but then he stopped reply and his worry grew.

“You are home!!!” Liam cried out running to Harry and hugging him. “Did I make you worry?”

“A little” he smiled at him “How was the park?”

“Perfect” Zayn said and showed him his new skateboard “ An… Mom bought it for use and taught us how to ride it”

Harry’s heart melted at word ‘mom’, feeling that everything was okay.

“Really? You didn’t tell them, how I feel from the bike didn’t you?” he asked his mother

“No…!” She said nervously glancing at omegas, while smiling

“So you did!” Harry said “Uh, how many times will you embarrass me?”

“She is your mom it’s her job!” Zayn said smirking

“He is right! And you were so adorable crying and patting your little tummy “

“Mom!” Harry cried out

“Don’t shout at mommy” Liam hissed and sat next to her

“I can’t believe it! You made them to hate me!” Harry said in shock

“Nu uh” She said playfully “Anyway I’m going home now “

“Huh? Why so fast?” he asked worried

“You dad called saying to bring you with force if I had to. But looking at you its better if you stay. And I’m waiting for you to take break from your job and visit with my other babies!” She said pointing at Zayn and Liam

“It’s so soon! Please stay” Liam said with teary eyes

“Oh sorry honey, but I need to take care of Harry’s stupid father. He is like him. Scary! So I have to use my terrifying face and scare him off” she laughed and hugged him for goodbye.

 When she went after hugging each of them and saying sweet words, they sat on the couch turning TV on. Both omegas crawled into Harry’s lap and snuggled close to him. Every time Harry would move, Liam would hug him tighter and whimper a little. That made Zayn and Harry worried not understanding why he was so stressed.

“Liam is something wrong?” He asked and looked at him

“No... Why?” He asked while playing with Zayn’s hands

“You tense all the time I move. Does something make you feel bad?” Alpha asked and played with his hair

“Um… I keep remembering yesterday’s events… How I was crying and trembling ... bad thoughts came back too and... I can’t help myself to think that you want to leave”

Harry looked at him understanding is worry now. He was overwhelmed by his feelings. Omegas could do that at times to times and they needed a good rest to get over with it. This good rest would be subdrop. If Harry would take Liam in subdrop and be with at the same time. It would be pleased at safe for him.

“What do you think about subdrop?” Harry asked

“Huh?” Liam looked at him confused

“I can put you in subdrop and you’ll feel at ease. Bad thoughts will go away and you’ll relax”

“Isn’t it scary? What if he won’t come back to us?” Zayn asked worriedly

“He won’t. Me and you will be here so he’ll come back shortly”Harry assured him and kissed his forehead

“Okay… If you promise that if will make me feel at ease…then okay” Liam nodded

Harry smiled at him, placing him on his lap more comfortably and pressing his finger on his nape of the neck. Liam instantly curled in to ball, drooping his head like he was asleep and snuggling closer to Harry’s chest. Alpha hold him tight, wanting him to feel his warmth and don’t panic. Zayn did the same as Harry did and then, they both started to whisper sweet words to them until he came back.

“ _Leyuum come back baby boy. You did so well. I feel so proud of you_ ,” Harry whispered lastly and Liam slowly woke up, opening his eyes and cuddling closer to both of his boyfriends.

“’S good…” he mumbled “Feel good”


	13. Beautiful lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait...I'm bad at smut I know that sorreh.. and I'm gonna keep on harry's past for now.  
> Comment and say what you think? make me happy eh?

** **

**Oh, well, I've tried to be open**

**But I've found it's hard when you're broken**

**And in the heat of the moment, we're free**

**So please, please**

**Please / Birdy- beautiful lies /**

 

 

“Ughh” Liam whined again and looked at Zayn, showing his pouting face.

“Will you stop that?” Other omega hissed agitated, growing tired of Liam’s behavior.

“Never!” He stood up of his chair, glaring at silver-headed boy “You stop being mean and I’ll stop pouting too!”

Zayn glanced at him, rolling his eyes dramatically. Liam was sighing and pouting already for 15 minutes and he was getting impatient. Taller omega wanted a cat and he didn’t understand that it wouldn’t happen in near future. He means that they don’t even know if Harry likes cats, or he has allergy on them, or maybe he is short on money and can’t spend more? However, Liam was having none of it. It was his habit of being stubborn on things he wanted. He was even more stubborn with people he loved. He thought that if they love him, they should do everything he wants.

“I want a kitten!” He wined

“No! It will grow fast and you’ll stop wanting it. I know you!” Zayn answered

“No I won’t! I want a little kitten to care for it and look how it grows”

“Okay, so it grew. Then what? It will die firstly and you’ll cry for weeks, or months!”

“N-no! It won’t die “Liam whispered, hiding his shocked face. Dying made him feel sad.

“See? You…” he was cut off with someone who was desperately banging on the door.

Zayn looked at Liam, little scared of the forced knocks on the door. Harry was still at work and he would come back after an hour. It shouldn’t be him because he would have called and knocked gently.

“Don’t open it!” Liam whispered, coming closer to him and squeezing Zayn’s shirt. Their fight was already forgotten.

“Maybe it’s for Harry? What if it’s important?” Zayn stated and went to open the door while not letting Liam’s hand go.

When he opened in, stranger omega busted in with teary face and started to look around. He looked nervous and sad. He was trying to find someone but he only met two little omegas.

Zayn could tell that stranger was also omega. Slightly taller than him, with light skin and long brown hair. He had light blue eyes that Zayn felt jealous of. He never saw him and he didn’t thought that Harry did too. It would be too strange for omega hater alpha. So maybe he was in a wrong place.

“He’s pretty,” Liam murmured, checking stranger out and poking Zayn’s side

Silver haired boy felt little offended with his boyfriend’s statement and he already started to hate the stranger.

“W-w-ho a-r-r-e y-you?” Stranger stuttered out and pressed his fingers on his trebling lips.

“Uh…I think you are at a wrong address” Zayn answered him, feeling uncomfortable while stranger stared at him

“H-harry-y…” he mumbled “ Does H-har-rry  don’t live here?”

“huh?” Liam stared at him back, feeling confused “ You know Harreh?”

“Harreh?” He tilted his head to the side, looking confused “ You call him Harreh?”

“And Hazza too” Zayn added, not understanding his reaction

“H-har…He never liked when someone called him other things but his name…”

Zayn’s heart was telling him that something was off. This stranger was a bad news and he knew it.

“Who are you?” Liam asked impatiently. Clearly, he was feeling as disturbed as Zayn did.

“I’m…” He stopped and looked at them again “His friend…”

“If you are his friend do you know if he loves cats? I want to have a little kitten,” Liam pouted remembering their talk

“No…He hates cats and dogs... Animals really… He thinks that they are annoying” he said still not understanding who they were “will he come fast?”

“Please leave” Zayn was having none of his words. He didn’t look like his friend.

“W-what?” he was shocked by omegas words. He thought that they were too innocent and probably Harry’s relatives. But none of them really looked like him.

“Leave” Liam repeated, feeling sad with his answer. Opening the door for him, “You can come back when Harry will be back”

Stranger looked at them for the last time and left the house. At least he knew that Harry was living here and he would come back. He sure would.

“He was so weird” Liam said and shook his head.

“Yeah…Listen I’ll go at Harry’s work. I’m bored here, maybe he needs help,” Zayn said, trying to hide his nervousness. He was feeling stressed by strangers appearance. He felt like he was related to Harry and it was in a bad way. He needed to be closer to his alpha. Even for a while.

“Huh? I’m not coming” Liam said with annoyed tone. He was feeling tipsy all day. Everything made him feel angry and irritated. Even Zayn was making him feel that way. He wanted to touch other omega but his mood was changing fast. He felt like he was going in heat but it was still early to happen.

“Why? You’ll stay home alone?”

“Yes! Bye” Liam said closing the door at his face.

Maybe being alone could help him feel more relaxed. He laid on the sofa, turning the TV on and eating his apple.

After spending 20 minutes on boring shows his phone buzzed and he instantly went to open the text. He just knew that it was Harry. He and alpha were texting each other all the time. Even when they were both in the house.

 

 

**To: Leyuum**

**Lili you okay? Zayn said that you were pouting all day**

**To:** **♕** **My Prince Harreh** **♕**

**Tell him that he has big mouth.**

**To: Leyuum**

**Haha, You have one of bad days?**

**To:** **♕** **My Prince Harreh** **♕**

**No! I just feel really sensitive and…**

 

He was about to write it till the end but he instantly felt hot. His fingers slipped to the send button. ‘Whats wrong’ He thought gripping his stomach that was having weird flip-flops. His body was getting more and more hot, and then slight pain started to appear. His mind started to go around of his pain thought and Zayn and Harry’s thoughts. When he thought more about Zayn and Harry he would feel even worse, then he understood that he was going into heat.

When he opened the text, his body was already shivering and his pants were getting wet.

 

**To: Leyuum**

**And?**

**To:** **♕** **My Prince Harreh** **♕**

**You…Need you…Harreh….Please**

 

 

 **✗** **✘**

“Weird” Harry stated, while rereading Liam’s answer.

“What is?” Zayn said glancing at him from cakes.

“Liam…He sent that he needed me… Is he really okay?” Alpha asked worriedly. His heart wasn’t calm, like it knew that omega needed his help.

“N-needed?” Zayn stuttered “He…did he sneak in your bed last night and sniffed you?”

“Yes” Harry said confused “is that weird?”

“Shit he is in heat!” Zayn breathed out “But it’s early... like a week early…”

“H-Hea-t-t?” alpha stuttered feeling shocked. His omega was in the heat and he didn’t know it. Nor is ready for him. What if Liam wants him? What if he feels sick again? What if he freaks out while touching him?

“Harry go to him!” Zayn pushed him forward. He knew that Liam really needed him. He didn’t even feel jealous. He understood that each of them needed separate time with alpha until he was fully open to them. He didn’t even mind that Liam would’ve been first. What mattered now was that omega was in pain. Everything could wait.

“He needs you! Go and help him Harry” He kept pushing him

“But what if…” Harry was starting to panic even more

“No what ifs! You go there and fuck the sense out of him got it? Do it gently too! Don’t be fast at first, he will feel scared. Tell him that I’ll come after he falls asleep. And don’t be afraid of touching him. He may be in heat but he will still think of your problems, he won’t be pushy if you tell him to be slow or stop for a while. Just tell him when you feel bad and... and remember that its Liam.. Not someone else… It’s our Liam… Your omega” Zayn said smiling at alpha, knowing that he would take good care of him.

**✗** **✘**

Liam jumped on Harry with opens arms, when he opened the door. He was feeling worse than before. His body was burning and it was hard to move. His mind was demanding him to touch himself but he didn’t want to, because he knew that there were people who loved him and would please him.

“Harreh…Harreh” He kept repeating alpha’s name and touching him everywhere. Not letting him to come in the house.

It made Harry fell overwhelmed maybe little suffocated too. However, he kept remembering that it was Liam who was in the heat. He held him tighter and went into his room. He was nervous, feeling scared that he would hurt his omega. He even prayed for Zayn to come and help him out. But he kept remembering everything that he was told.

“Lili baby boy” He murmured into his ear, laying him on the bed “I need you to feel calm and relaxed. I’m here and I will make you feel good. But please calm down.”

Liam blinked at him with his brown eyes, full with lust, but instantly nodded his head. Stopping his movements, forgetting the pain and listening to alpha’s voice. He really was here and he would please him. Therefore, there was no need to feel panicked. After all, it would’ve been new to Harry after a long time.

“Good boy” Harry praised him and started to undress him. First he grabbed his blue shirt tugging it up, while kissing his stomach up and up. He stopped at his neck, feeling proud that he made Liam moan, wanting more. Then he slide his fingers on his belly and unzipped his jeans, tugging it down. He kissed showing skin again, first his V line, then his thighs. He was feeling so happy that Liam was being patient with him, not pushing him further and going in his pace.

“M-more p-p-leas-se?” Liam whined touching Harry’s shirt, wanting it off.

Harry listened to him, taking it off and showing delicious display for omega. He sat on top of him, capturing his hot body gently and finally kissing his trembling lips. He sucked on them slowly, but hard, making him to open his mouth and let his tongue in. After Liam’s wanting moans, he started to get close to omega’s little hole.

“You are okay pup? Want me to continue?” He breathed out, looking at his red face.

“Yes alpha, please?” Liam whined grabbing his back, making him to kiss him again.

His long finger slide in his tight hole, making Liam feel unpleased at first and struggle. However, Harry’s sweet words and mouth made him to relax again. While moving his finger against his hole, he kissed omega all over his body, leaving bite marks and hickeys. 

“Harreh…” Liam murmured “please…more…m-more…” He whined moving his body up to feel more Harry’s skin. He wanted more touches, more kisses, more feelings to get over with his hotness and pain. He pulled his fingers on his hard cock, wanting to come but Harry slapped his hand lightly, making him to stop.

“No, no little puppy” He murmured “No touching yourself when I’m here. You must be patient or you’ll be in more pain tomorrow”

“But...but…” Liam tears up “It hurts Harreh…Make it stop…so hot and … unbearable…I want more”

Harry couldn’t take his tears so he started to give Liam a blowjob, wanting him to release and make half of the pain go away. His tongue danced around omega’s leaking cock. It trembled even more when it felt alpha’s hot tongue. Harry took him deep, while sucking on it and feeling happy of Liam’s pleasured moans and words.

“Harry…I’m…” he couldn’t finish as he came in alpha’s mouth. But he didn’t choke, only spiting it out. Feeling unwell, knowing that it would’ve been too much for him.

“Sorry baby, maybe next time I can swallow it…” He said in sorry voice, spreading Liam’s legs further

“’S okay…kiss please,” He said opening his mouth for the kiss.

After a kiss, Liam was getting hard again. Harry looked at him still questioning if it was okay. However, his lusty ayes told him yes. Alpha picked him higher pressing his cock’s head into his hole, making Liam to cry out in pleasure. He hugged Harry’s chest, grabbing his back.

His instant movements made alpha freeze and feel overwhelmed. His heart started to beat fast and made his stomach hurts. It felt like he was in another place, body that he was holding wasn’t Liam but other. It made him feel disgusted knowing that somebody already touched it and it was in his arms. He averted his eyes and looked up, wanting to calm down.

Liam looked at him, after he felt that Harry stopped moving. When he saw his disgusted face, he understood that alpha was remembering things from past. It did make him feel sad and hurt, but he knew that Harry loved and adored him.

He pressed his lips onto his ear murmuring “Harreh…It’s me…Calm down alpha. It’s me Liam. Your Liam. Harreh it’s okay”

His words made him come to reality, holding Liam closer “Lili…Sorry…just for a little while…sorry” He said holding Liam’s body close and sniffing his sweet scent.

After 2 minutes he kissed omega deeply, continuing where he stopped. He trusted in lightly and slowly but his wanting noises made him go faster and harder.

“Come…Please…in me?” Liam pleaded after coming with a cry on Harry’s stomach. He knew that knotting would be too much for alpha and he didn’t ask for that. He was okay with holding back, because Harry still made him feel good and fill. He could wait. With Zayn.

Harry came in his tight hole, making Liam bite on his shoulder. His hot body was already gotten cold and pain was forgotten with pleasure. Then he cleaned his sweating body and layed him on his stomach. They already felt needy and clingy. Liam kissed his chest lovingly smiling at Harry and hugging him tight. He had a strong alpha by his side.

“Harry where is Zayn?” He asked sleepily

“At my work… He said that he would come after you’ll fall asleep”

“Okay…UH…Harreh…Can I have a kitten?” he asked snuggling closer to his neck

“Sure… My little puppy wants a cat?” He chuckled

“Really? I can have it?” Liam lightened up smiling at him

“Yeah, why not? Everything for you”

“Thank you” he murmured and kissed him again, “That stupid stranger didn’t know you at all” he said and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it,I kinda had fun writing and my hands are just itching to write some more fluff! I hope I'll don't lose this vibe and will finish it.  
> Let me know what you think yeah?^^ and I want to keep with pics and song lyrics,hope its ok?^^


End file.
